Dragonheart: A virtual Tour
by Shadowlite101
Summary: It all starts off when two friends are watching a movie at crazy uncle Roger's house. Sounds normal until they are transported into the film by accident. Will they get out, read and find out. Plz R&R. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all starts off when two friends were enjoying the weekend over at Macy's house. David had nothing planned for that day, since he had all ready finished all of his summer homework. He also had a feeling he would need to bring it with him, because his best friend seemed to always forget to do things and waits until the last minute.

"That's a bunch D.K. you just saved my hide from Mrs. Flamer's wrath." She said bouncing right next to him on the couch. She hugs him tightly knowing this was one of the ways to irritate him since he was always acting like he was the tough guy.

"Let go of me, it's hot." He yells turning red. She giggles pushing her ebony black hair back behind her new head set that covered her ears and let's go.

"Okay fine, well since you're over here and Uncle Roger won't be here for a while we can watch a movie to pass the time." His brown eyes dull out when she said anything about her Uncle Roger. Even though he was a nice guy and took Macy in after the 'accident' he had witnessed years ago, he just couldn't get over the feeling that something was strange about him and his inventions. His attention is brought back to the real world when he sees her walking over to the DVD stand and picking up one of the movies in the far back. He didn't want to glance at her, but his instincts made him look.

'She's going this to torment me. I know she is…' He thought finally pulling his eyes away from her body.

"Found it, this is the one." She said eagerly putting it in. She bounces onto the couch again and presses play. He rolls his eyes when he realizes that it's the same movie they saw when they were kids.

"Dragonheart, seriously M.C. we stopped watching this at what seven years old." He groans. She turns to him with a pouty face, her big green eyes seemed like they were going to pop out.

"But it's my favorite Davie. Plus it's a classic, a total fun package." She couldn't help but whine. She could remember when they were both big fans of the movie. He would always pretend to be Bowen fighting the dragons. Mainly because Draco scared him silly, even though he knew he was a good guy. She would protest at this, mainly because she really like Draco and always cried at the end when he dies.

"Classic my foot Macy, it's a dumb movie that is nothing but silly fairy tales." He grunts. "You're seventeen now, so grow up all ready." The words stung badly when he said that. He didn't mean to sound so harsh and he could clearly see the comment had upset her. She suddenly starts to fiddle with the ribbon around her neck. A habit she started whenever she was upset and that only made him guilty and nervous. "I'm sorry, let's just enjoy the movie. After all it is the last day of summer vacation." He scratches his moppy chocolate brown hair as he said that, hoping she wouldn't keep tugging at it.

"Okay then…" Her hands fall away from the black ribbon much to his relief.

"I can go get some popcorn and drinks. You go ahead and keep watching." David quickly leaves for the kitchen and starts looking for the bags and drinks. When it came to a game of eye spy, there was no better place than Uncle Robert's. He always brought home crazy objects from his "Mechanical job" that did the oddest things. He finally finds the popcorn next to the blender and brings them back to the front on a tray.

"What took you the movie is halfway done." Macy sighs.

"You know as well as me it takes time to find stuff in that area." He grumbles. Her eyes suddenly come across two items lying next to the popcorn bowl. She picks up the blue one and straps it on thinking it was a watch.

"Put the other one on."

"I don't know about this." He said cautiously, but puts it on after she gives him the puppy dog eyes again.

"See nothing happened."

"Yet M.C .Nothing has happened yet." She just smiles and returns her gaze to the device she had put on.

"I wonder why it's set at the wrong time. It's not 9:98, there's no such time." She starts to push the side buttons to change it, but instead of switching time it starts to beep loudly. David watches as her body began to change into what looked like digital bits and flew right into the TV screen. He looks down and sees his own body begin to change as well. In one last effort, he tries to run, but was dragged into the screen as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'W…what happened...?' Macy thought waking up from being knocked out. She opens her eyes, but shuts them quickly when the light hurts them. This time she opened them slowly and drags herself off the ground. Staring at the blurs of green and brown made her eyes want to twist up, but when they finally cleared she could see she was in a forest. "What the heck…how did I end up here?" She was dumbfounded by her surroundings, but decided it was no use to keep asking herself. She picks up her back pack that was sitting under some old spruce trees and rummages through it. Her iPod, a book, a bag of chips, her cell, some chocolate and some of her old sweatpants and a red/blue T-shirt was all she found. "Good enough I guess." She shrugs and starts to walk around hoping to find a place that had a phone or something. There was a sudden sounding of whooping and horses racing up behind her. She just barely makes it out of their way before she was trampled. She looks up to see seven men dressed in leather and other types of clothing staring down at her with peculiar glances. One of the men with honey blond hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes came down from his horse and walks up to her with a smile.

"It appears men that we found ourselves a peculiar young maiden." He said aloud. "Tell me lass, why are ye out here on thy own?" She brushes herself off and adjusts her head phones before answering.

"If I knew why I was here I could tell you." She said watching them warily. "I have to get back to town soon so bye." The man grabs her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"Aye lass, but we cannot simply allow a maiden such as oneself to wonder 'bout these woods alone." At this point, she was completely annoyed. She knew what he wanted and was certain if she left with them it might be the last time she ever be alive. He comes in to give her a kiss, but stops when he is shocked by the watch. Startled he falls to the ground, shaking as if hit by a taser. The other men were distracted by the strange event, and Macy took this opportunity to run off into the deeper part of the woods.

'Perfect this place is crawling with creeps.' She thought running. She could hear the sound of horse hooves getting louder and the men shouting to capture her. 'God help me!' She comes into a clearing and sees that she's now trapped. She quickly grabs a large stick off the ground and places her back to the large wall of stone. The men were soon there, this time there faces were not as pleasant. The man that was shocked before quickly jumps off his horse and takes his sword at her.

"Thine aren't a witch who has done harm. As knights of King Eion's court, we shall give thy hideous nature its true reward." He snarls taking a swing at her head, but she dodges and knocks him over with the stick.

"One, I'm not a witch. Two, quit talking like that it's really annoying, and three, if you are knights then do me a favor and piss off." She wasn't sure why she felt like she could take them, but she held her ground not letting fear get the best of her. The knight just snaps and starts taking more swings at her. She did the same thing and knocks him over again until he was on the ground. The other knights get off their horses and start to attack her. She effortlessly got out of their way and was able to get the best of them, but was suddenly punched in the stomach when her guard was down. 'Unfair…these guys play dirty.' She hunches over, but the knights grab her arms and legs to keep her from running. The blue eyed knight gave her a madding look as he takes his sword and slowly caresses the cold steel down her body.

"Such a shame we must kill a thing of beauty." Her face pales as he lifts the blade up to her chest and brings it back. "Fare thee well witch." But before he could deliver the fatal blow, something large had flown in and knocks him out of the way and into a nearby boulder. The other knights had let go of her and made for their horses when the creature roars. Before long they had all left leaving her and the creature alone.

"Are you all right?" The voice was deep enough that it shook the ground. Its shadow had enveloped her entire body as it stood over her. She recognized it instantly and turns her head to see a huge dragon staring at her with concern. His earth brown scales glisten a little with a shade of gold and copper on them. She wanted to run up and hug him, but decided he might not like that.

"Yeah, thanks a million." She smiles placing a hand over her chest. Her heart was still racing from the attack and now from meeting the one dragon she truly admired. "You saved my life." The dragon looks her up and down and gives her a quizzical stare.

"You are a strange looking human. I have never seen such clothing on a female." She blushes when she looks down at her ripped blue jeans and yellow T-shirt. She slowly picks herself up from the ground with a little help from him.

"I suppose this is strange clothing for this world. But where I'm from it's the norm."

"Really now," He smiles a little at her and comes closer. "So where do you come from."

"If I tell you, I fear you will not believe me."

"Try me human."

"Okay then…" She starts to fiddle with the ribbon. "I'm from a different dimension. There I come from a place called America and it's the 21st century and I can prove it. She shows him the watch and starts to press a button that made her clothes change to an outfit of black leather. She quickly presses the button again making her clothes change again to what she wore originally. "That normally doesn't happen, but it is something." She blushes feeling a little embarrassed by the look the dragon gave her.

"You've proven your point, what is your name?" He asks.

"My name is Macy Clementine." She said with a bow. "What is yours?" He said it clearly and she smiles noting to herself she'd never be able to say his name correctly. "Now I really have to be careful, those knights will be looking for me and if I remember correctly they'll either behead me, burn me or have he held prisoner for that Eion guy. The dragon suddenly stops her with a clawed hand.

"Perhaps you should stay with me. They will not bother you if you do and I can make sure of it." He said. She looks up at him, her eyes sparkling. He smiles at this and asks, "Can you trust me?" She nods and heads off with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is the next chapter…

Chapter 3

David starts to wake up on the cold stone floor barely covered in hay. The smell was the first thing that hits him and makes him wake up just as the door opens and two men come in with swords. He tries to back away, but found that the chains on his wrist and legs kept him bound up and barely able to move. The men simply unchain him and drag him into the throne room. They throw him to the ground in front of another man dressed in white sitting on the throne with a rather bored expression.

"So this is the strange foreigner who you say 'fell' into my land a few days ago." He said coldly. The men nod handing him David's back pack.

"Hey that's my bag, where'd you find it?" David asks annoyed. He tries to get up, but the men eagerly kick him back down. The man ignores him and starts taking things out. His mp3 and cell fell out of the bag along with his math home work and other things. He suddenly pulls out of picture of him and Macy smiling together and stands up.

"This girl your with, she seems quite attached to you." He said. A wicked smile crosses his face as he brings it over. "She is quite lovely don't you think."

"She's my best friend, why would I care." The man's smile grew more at this.

"So you will not mind if I find this girl and make her my own." David jumps a little at this, but the two knights behind him kicks him back down. "So you do care. Tell me boy, what is your name?"

"David Kingston and I know all too well who you are King Enion." Enion didn't seem bothered by this and just goes back to his throne.

"Well then David, how about we make a little deal. You help me find the girl and I won't have you killed." David's face turned pale. He knew Enion was ruthless in the film, but now that this was happening to him now, he was absolutely freaked out. "Yes or No David, my patience wears thin."

"Fine, but it won't be easy to do so." David grunts.

"Well then we better find her, but first let's gets show you around." He motions for David to come along with him and he reluctantly follows. "From what I can tell you are certainly not of the Celtic or Saxon people. Your clothes give you away." David looks at his green jersey and blue jeans that were still covered with bits of hay. "So I'll make it that you will be of my court. You are safe as long as we can find my future bride, but should you even try to run off with her I'll make it my personal duty to have your head hanging from the front walls of the castle." David knew he was serious.

'Why did she have to mess with that stupid watch thing?' That's when he remembers the one he put on. Since it was the main thing that got them here it could easily get them out of there. If only he knew how to use it properly. But for now he knew he would have to play along with Enion's insane version of a game. 'If only I get in contact with her or Uncle Roger.' The watch starts to glow a little, just enough for him to see. Enion didn't seem to notice, so he asks to head to a chamber room to go rest up for the hunt. When he gets one and his items back he hurries and presses the glowing button.

"Hello there David, glad you could test my newest inventions out for me." A hologram appears in front of him. The man's white lab coat was covered with soot and so was his graying hair.

"How did you…never mind, how did we get here and how do I get out?" He asks still a bit stun.

"Well it's quite simple. You used the _wrong_ DVD player." Roger said chuckling. David's mouth drops to the ground.

"You mean to tell me we got sucked into the movie by one of your inventions?" Roger just nods.

"Yes you did. I was planning to take it down before Macy or you started to mess with it, but I had a feeling that this would happen."

"Which is why you left the watches for one of us to find?"

"Precisely my dear boy, this allows me to monitor where you two are and what is happening."

"So you can get us out now right?" Roger's face went a little flushed.

"I'm afraid I can't at the moment, you'll have to just have to hang in there until I can get everything in position."

"This is just great. I'm stuck in a movie, I lost my best friend, and now I'm stuck with a tyrant who wants her for his wife and will kill me whether he gets her or not." He falls on the bed next to the clothes one of the chamber maids left for him.

"Cheer up lad, I'll tell you that this 'watch' can help you in a many situations. However that will be at a later time. For now you should keep playing along." Roger said.

"Before you go Mr. Focker, where is Macy now?" Roger gives him a kind smile.

"She is with the dragon." He said before bleeping out.

Macy was taken to Draco's lair, which was behind a huge waterfall. She was still a bit weirded out by the bones lying around knowing that they were once part of living human beings who had tried to kill him.

"You will have to excuse those. I wasn't expecting the company of another." He said watching her expression change multiple times.

"It's okay I know you were just defending yourself." She said taking a seat on a rock that wasn't surrounded by bones. He eyes her large ribbon that she was fiddling with again. Along with the bandages that wrapped up her entire right arm.

"Might I ask why you have a ribbon around your neck?" The question seemed to catch her off guard for minute. She stops for a minute, letting her eyes dull before answering.

"When I was younger, my dad went a little crazy after drinking so much that night and...He slit my throat, hoping to kill me." Draco suddenly rises up in shock and anger. She hears him growl deeply and starts to fiddle with it more. "When he saw that I was still alive he then sets me on fire and ends his life before me and my best friend leaving us to die."

"Why…how could a father do something like that to their own flesh and blood?" He asks furious about the situation.

"I don't know. But I can't allow myself to dwell on the past. What's done is done. I'm alive and he isn't. Besides what's that old saying, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'" He gives her a look like that of surprise.

"You certainly are a strong one. Not many females or humans I've seen would speak like you."

"Many like to keep playing the victim, instead of rising up from it." She shifts on the rock and looks out a little behind the curtain of water and sees the constellation Draco shining brightly. "Oh cool it's out all ready." She walks out and stares smiling warmly. Draco comes out behind her wondering what she could be talking about. She points up to the constellation like an eager toddler and he smiles back at her.

"So you know of the Dragon's heaven?" She nods.

"I've heard and read many tales about it. I would stare at it from my window at night and it would make me very happy."

"I never heard a human say that."

"You never met a human like me before." He couldn't help but smile. Here before him stood a human that was from a different dimension, wasn't afraid of him and had survived a gruesome murder attempt by her father. He was certain there was more to her than what she had told him, but was certain he would find out later on.

"Would you like to hear the stories I was told when I was young?" She clasps her hands together and bounces eagerly in excitement. He settles down next to her, allowing her to sit near his side as he began the tale of the stars.

Hope ppl are liking this. Plz R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The David and the Hunt

When dawn came the next morning David was pacing back and forth in the room. Today was the day he and Einon's hunting group would head off to the Quarry and if he remembered correctly, that is where he would kill Kara's father right in front of her. 'A fine mess I'm in. I hope this doesn't send me to hell.' A knock came to the door as one of the chambermaids came in to get him ready for breakfast with the king and his men. He follows her seeing her paled face and jumbled hair from all the years of working at the castle.

"Here he is your Highness." She said wearily.

"Thank you winch now back to your duties." Einon said waving her away. David gives her silent thanks and smiles a little making her pale face suddenly brighten before she leaves. He takes a seat on the opposite side of the table from Einon and Aislinn, who was watching him with wise eyes. A plate of some odd looking meat and barley bread was place before him by another servant girl who was blushing madly towards him. Once more he thanks the girl and she walks off giggling to herself.

"Are you ready for the hunt today David?" Einon asks between bites. David gives him a wary look before answering.

"I can't wait to see you in action." Einon seemed to buy the remark at nods at this. A shiver went down David's spine whenever he looked at him. But when he looks at Aislinn he sees that she had been watching him from some time. 'I wonder what she's thinking.' He picks up a piece of meat and starts to chew on it, slowly getting manageable pieces down his throat. 'And here I thought mom's meatloaf was tough.'

"My son, will you be gone long?" Aislinn asks suddenly. He looks over to her with a way cruel smile.

"No mother, we will be back as soon as possible."Then rises up from his seat along with the others and starts to head out to the where the horses were. David was just about to leave when Aislinn gently takes him by the arm and pulls him back for a moment. Her eyes waver eagerly as she examines his face.

"Young man, I heard my son is looking for your friend as a wife. Do you truly plan to give her to him?" He shakes his head and smiles.

"Let's just say I know a friend who can save us both Lady Aislinn." She smiles back to him and watches him leave with feeling she knew what he was speaking about.

"Kara…Kara I told you to stay away from this place." The old man said turning around to a woman with fiery red hair. His eyes were clouded over, so he could not see her.

"I'm a disobedient child father." The woman answered. "Now have a drink." Just as she had the cup to his lips an arrow comes out of nowhere and knocks it out of her grasp. She turns to see a group of men riding up on their horses mostly cheering on the shot.

"Good shot your highness. Let's try oh…the water bucket." The ferret looking man said with a smirk.

"Hold still father." She said keeping him where he was. Einon drew another arrow and let it fly into the bucket that stood between them. David cringes a little. The arrow was far too close for comfort for him. 'Get him out of here.' He thought staring at Kara and her father, but the woman starts to walk up to them with a determined look on her face. Einon once more aims his arrow at her, but misses. She looks at the arrow for a moment but continues on to the king and his group.

"I say a moving target." Ferret man said snickering. David wanted to knock him off his high horse and make him work the quarry for the comment.

"It's the peasants' daughter." Brock said snickering as well.

"You dare interfere with the king's sport?" Einon said smiling cruelly. She eyes him dead on without fear. David was starting to wish he had her courage. Then maybe he would feel better at telling everyone what he thought.

"I beg your majesty let him go. Your castle is built and all is repaired." She started. "He can do no more harm."

"She is right a blind man can do no more harm than infant. Just let him go okay." David adds in. Kara gave him soft smile that he seemed to notice. Einon gives the notion a thought, and then acted on it by firing an arrow right into the man's chest.

"FATHER…!" She cries running to his aid. Einon's group chuckles as if this was the funniest thing they had ever seen. David felt a lump in his throat. He remembered the scene from the movie and how he always told Macy he would save the old man if given the chance. But his chance had passed him. All he could do now was just look at the woman holding her dead father in her lap.

"Why did you do that?" Einon gives him a calm smile.

"Death is a release not a punishment. Now come, we have to find my bride." Before he leaves with them, he tosses her a dagger in a sheath and tells her he's sorry and rides off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Macy's song and the stalemate

Macy was up and about wondering curiously at Draco's lair. She loved everything about it, the water, the rocks, and of course Draco when he came back after his hunt. She was splashing about in the water and humming a tune to herself. When Draco asks, "Do you like to sing?"

"I do, but I get pretty embarrassed if I sing to others." He comes closer to her and lies down near some boulders.

"It would honor me greatly if you would do so." His posture was that of someone waiting for something. Even though she was glad he wanted to hear her, she still felt nervous singing for someone like him. "I will not laugh, that I promise."

"O…okay…I'll try my best." She comes over and sits on a boulder next to him. Her eyes close as she tries to pick the best song to sing. Then it came to her and she began to sing 'prayer' from the Quest for Camelot. Immediately she felt her heart leaping in her chest as each note came out perfectly. Draco listened intently and was in awe at how different her voice sounded when she sung and when she talked. When the song ended Draco gave a loud sigh as if he had been holding his breath in order to hear it better. She looks up to him nervously. Hoping he approved of the song.

"You sing like an angel." He told her. This made her blush even more than she was before. She heard the watch beep and presses the glowing button.

"Aye lassie, I haven't heard you sing like that in years." Uncle Roger said appearing in front of them. She fell off the boulder with a soft thud and looks up to the hologram completely hoodwinked.

"U…Uncle R…Roger…?" She stutters. He nods and looks at both of them with a cheery smile.

"It is good to see you again lassie."

"How did you get here?"

"Well, by using the holographic diflibrator in the quantum somatic my dear lassie." She nods her head in understanding and looks up to see Draco with a confused expression.

"He means that he's using something like astro-projection to show himself to us viva this device. Now for the big question, how did I get here Uncle Roger?"

"You used one of my inventions by accident. But don't worry I am working on a way to bring you back to our world." Macy was both relieved and sad by the news. This would mean leaving Draco and never listening to anymore of his stories.

"That's great Uncle Roger, really." She said giving a fake smile.

"For now you need to know how to use my other invention. The one you're wearing." He quickly gives her the directions and bleeps out.

"I'm glad to know that bit of info…but…" Her eyes suddenly widen in panic. "Draco you gotta hide. A dragon slayer is coming." Draco gives her an odd look and lifts his head when he hears splashing and someone yelling out about poetry. He brings his head down again and starts to change his skin color to look like the boulders he was lying next to. She awed at this, but knew she had to hide herself so she heads into Draco's cave and waits patiently for Bowen and him to go at it like in the movie.

"If you do not be quiet, you and I will be the only ones who are cold and hard around here." Bowen tells Brother Gilbert. Brother Gilbert continues walking up the boulders, eventually sitting on Draco's head. Draco looks up at the priest and then at Bowen, who looked rather irritable, then shuts his eye before Bowen could see him glancing at him. Bowen starts to point at the cave to signal that the dragon was in the cave. Brother Gilbert begins to start writing on a piece of animal skin he had with him.

"The quill is mightier than the…" He takes the quill and scratches a spot on Draco's head, tickling him. He changes back to his normal self and gently flings Brother Gilbert into the water. Bowen looks back at this, while Draco simply slides in under the waterfall and into the cave. He picks up one of the corpses and flings it out to the knight and yells.

"That's all of the last dragon slayer that tangled with me! If I were you I'd quit while I was a head." Macy suddenly snickers when she remembers Brother Gilbert's reaction to picking up the man's head. Draco looks down at her with a glance of confusion, but dismisses it and waits for Bowen's attack.

"Draco, he is going to throw a huge spear at you." She warns. Sure enough a spear came and he caught it in his left claw. Bowen gives a triumphant shout which only makes her chuckle more.

"Is that the best you can do?" Draco calls out. She watches him snap the spear like a twig and was relieved he wasn't going to do that to her. He flings it out at Bowen who blocks it with his shield.

"You know I have quite the collection of victims in here!"

"I won't be added to it!" Bowen snaps back.

"Draco, the fight you will have with him will end in a stalemate." She tells him.

"How so…?" He grumbles irritated by Bowen.

"He's going to get stuck in your mouth." She snickers. He notices Bowen coming in and blows fire from his nostrils. Bowen once more blocks it with his shield.

"A little damp for fire isn't it?" He asks mockingly. Draco comes in more and glares down at Bowen with annoyance.

"Why must you knights, who seek to make a name for yourselves always pick on us dragons?" He growls a little as he said this.

"I don't need a name and I have a collection of my own." Bowen retorts. Macy shutters at the thought of all the dragons Bowen must have killed in the past twelve years. She looks up to Draco who wasn't paying any attention and sighs thinking about the painful end he would have to go though. "Besides, one must earn a living."

"Oh yes…one must live. Well since you seek to make a profit we might as well begin." Draco was starting to sound more confident. Macy smiles thinking about what was going to happen.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, it's not the profit. It's the pleasure." Bowen said.

'That's too far…' Macy thought watching Draco's bulk jerk angrily. She moves out of the way of his tail as it came down where she was.

"Perhaps less pleasurable and more costly than you think!" He lunges and flies out of the cave. Bowen was taken back for a moment, but quickly regains his composure and chases after him.

"Well I guess I should follow and see the fight." Macy said coming out from behind the waterfall. Brother Gilbert stares at her in shock.

"My fair child, we're you in there with that beast?" She doesn't answer him directly. Instead starts to rummage through her bag and picks up a chocolate bar. She breaks it in half and hands him some.

"Eat it you're gonna need the energy." She said with a gentle smile. He tries to stop her, but she was all ready running to the woods where Bowen and Draco were headed.

Draco was watching the knight following him dogmatically through the woods. He thought about the warnings Macy had given him about the attacks before they happened. 'I wonder how.' His thoughts were soon disturbed by the fact that there was a rope tied to his leg and was tugging him. He looks down at see the knight and his horse tethered to the other end. Annoyed by this, he yanks his leg and takes the knight and the saddle off his horse. The knight was yelling at the top of his lungs as he was brought higher into the air than he had ever been in his life. Draco was chuckling at the sight below him and calls out. "How do you like the ride so far?" The knight was still yelling as Draco came into view over some of the forest. "Come, visit the woods." At this point Bowen was hitting multiple trees with his face mainly. Draco was laughing and giving sarcastic comments along the way. "We're earning our money now aren't we?" He chuckles watching Bowen smack right into another tree. "Now is there some way you would like me to drop you off?" What Draco didn't notice was that Bowen was now getting off the saddle and in the last second, jammed it into a tree with a y shape. Draco gives off a "Yipes" and falls to the ground with a loud crash. Brother Gilbert had just made it there on his donkey spouting out more useless poetry until he gets to the edge where he sees Bowen and the Dragon getting ready to fight.

"This should be interesting." Macy said lying on the ground and blowing a piece of grass their way. He jumps noticing her at last.

"Child, how did you get here so fast?"

"Don't worry about it Mr. Gilbert." She yawns bored. "And you need not worry about 'whose fate will soon be sealed.' Fate has a funny way of making things happen for the better." He settles down a little farther from her and watches Bowen and Draco watching each other wearily. Macy just yawns. "This will certainly take forever at this rate."

"My child we are watching a battle between good and evil. Even you cannot be blind to that." He argues. She wanted to smack him for saying Draco was evil, but sighs and rolls over.

"Monk, you have yet to meet this creature but in due time you will learn the truth. Now watch this fight closely and try to stay awake. This will end in a stalemate." There was a suddenly loud shouting from Draco as he yells,

"I am the LAST one!" catching the monk's attention as fireballs shoot out from Draco's nose. There were multiple explosions as sticks and bark fly into the air. Miraculously Bowen was still standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're just trying to save your scaly hide with tricks." He brushes off a piece of wood that was on his shoulder. Draco snorts at this.

"Haven't you notice the pickings are getting rather slim these days."

"I got me one just the other day." The knight replies holding his sword up. Draco straightens up just a little more. His irises narrowed for a moment as the words sunk in.

"So it was you who killed the 'Scarred One'. She and I was the last." was his response to what he heard. Macy's eye brow jumps up a bit and smiles slightly. "Must have been a proud kill warrior, how much gold did her tattered carcass put in your purse?"

"That's none of your business." Bowen replies walking around. Draco suddenly eyes that he was starting to walk towards the rope that was attached to his leg.

"It couldn't have been very much! And you'll kill me for sport and when there are no more dragons to slay…how will you make a living knight?" Bowen had just about had with Draco. He yells at Draco to shut up and Draco pulls his leg back making the rope fly up between Bowen's legs and send him flying. He lands on his back, groaning in pain and Draco starring down at him. Suddenly he starts to roar loudly. There was a loud snapping noise that came from his jaws and two larger fangs suddenly stick out. Bowen stops groaning long enough to roll over and grab his sword just in time as Draco's mouth swoops down and takes him off the ground. He stares down the beasts' throat and in a last ditch effort, jams his sword into the roof of Draco's mouth. Draco moans at the pain, causing Macy to just start snickering again. In the back of Draco's mind came Macy's warning and here it was, a knight stuck in his mouth. Speaking of the knight, he hears him grumbling inside and finally yells out,

"If your teeth come down, your sword goes up right in your brain!" They start to argue for hours, eventually the sun had set and the stars were shinning overhead. Brother Gilbert was still watching them, but was getting very sleepy.

"Even in the moonlight, titans duel…oh who fatal false step shall make…whose blood will stain the ground." He yawns. Macy was barely paying any attention to him anymore. She was now thinking about David, who was still missing since they came into the movie.

"David where are you?" She sighs staring the Draco constellation, just thinking that all those stars were once dragons make her feel kind of sad and creeped out at the same time. "I will never look at the sky the same way." There was a sudden scream and thud that brought her out of her thoughts. She looks and sees that Draco had finally got Bowen out of his mouth and was now holding him under his paw. She looks over to see Brother Gilbert had fallen asleep snoring pretty loudly. "Good night Gilbert." She whispers and quickly runs down to the area where Bowen and Draco were still talking. Draco had all ready snapped his jaw back in place and was now glaring at Bowen.

"I don't want to kill you, I never did. And I don't want you to kill me." He said. "How do we gain? If you win, you lose a trade. If I win, I wait around for the next sword slinger, thirsting to carve a reputation out of my hide. Now I am tired of lurking in holes and sulking in darkness." His tone changes slightly as well as his expression. "I'm gonna let you up now, and if you insist we can pursue this fracas to its final stupidity." He raises his paw up and points one claw in the air. "Or you can listen to my alternative." Bowen slowly gets up and groans and grabs his sword. Draco comes in and waits on the knight's answer.

"What's the alternative?" He grunts. Macy finally couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She comes out holding her sides and chuckling.

"Macy, how did you get here?" Draco asks looking down at her. Bowen glances at her strangely wondering how this beast could know this girl.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that little detail. I'm just glad to know that this little fight is now over." She keeps smiling and starts to fiddle with the ribbon again. "I hope you have fun Bowen."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Digital meeting

David was now at his room lying wide awake. Sleep was not coming to him and fatigue was his only companion for what he had just witnessed. In his mind he could remember seeing the death of Kara's father and never truly took it to heart just how painful it must be to see someone die in front of you. Especially if it's someone you loved and cared for. He gets up and starts to pace the room irritably, before he notices the watch again. Then an idea came to him and he presses the button on the upper left corner. At first he was sure nothing had happened, but then he notices he was standing over Macy, who was sleeping peacefully on the ground next to an enormous lizard with a knight in black armor sleeping on the opposite side of the camp ground. He kneels down next to her and tries to touch her, but his hand simply passes through her and distorts, like data bits. He sighs softly and leans in close enough to whisper in her ear.

"M.C. wake up I want to talk." She wakes up just enough to see his figure standing over her with a smile. She gasps and covers her mouth to keep herself from screaming. With a quick motion he nods for the far woods just behind Draco and she follows making sure not to wake up the dragon. When they make it past him, she giggles just a little at the sight of her friend in his nightgown.

"David I was so worried about you."

"So was I. I'm glad I followed your advice and put the watch on otherwise I wouldn't be able to talk to you now." His eyes darken just a little when he looks at the ribbon. "I couldn't sleep so I tried an idea and it worked."

"Where are you?" She asks. His face flusters a little and he scratches his head nervously.

"That's not important at the moment. For now I want you to be careful and promise you'll blend in with the people." His voice was urgent and full of worry. She nods and looks over to the horizon to see the light coming up.

"Well wherever you are… please do the same and try to sleep okay." She tries to touch him with her bandaged hand and he places his cheek on it, surprised that he could feel the warmth of her hand on it. "Good morning." She said before his image bleeped out. She walks back to the camp and sees Draco was still asleep and so was Bowen. With a light shutter she goes a little closer to the fire and warms herself up when she hears the dragon move a little, his paw patting the ground in search of her body near him. He wakes up and sees her sitting near the fire looking back with at him with the same cheerful smile she always seems to wear. He smiles back knowing that she had walked off earlier, but said nothing and just gets up yawning.

"How are you this morning?"

"Swell," She looks away and starts to fiddle with her ribbon again. This starts to make him nervous and he lies down next to her wondering what could be bothering her. "Today will certainly be interesting for you and Bowen."

"Is that so," Draco let an eye ridge go up as his smile widens. "Could you tell me how you knew of that nights' event?" Her face starts to pale a little, her fingers pulling a little more on the ribbon than normal. She looks up at him with a sly look in her eyes.

"If I did tell you…I definitely know you would not believe me." She gets up again and looks towards the rising sun and smiles. "But I will tell this, you will be given a new name by a very close friend."

Draco's eye ridge went up once more. It seemed that anything this girl said would come true.

"Really, how do you know?"

"Just wait and I will tell you in the end."

David finally wakes up just a little from a nap after seeing his friends face. Just like Uncle Roger had said she was with the Dragon Draco and this made him both happy and nervous. Thoughts of Draco being around her made him nervous. What about all of the other stories they saw of dragons killing and eating maidens? With them there in the movie he could try to do just that. He finally shakes the idea out of his head and pays attention to the sun which was now in the middle of the sky. The door opens and this time instead of a maid it was Aislinn. He bows quickly and smiles slightly towards her.

"Good afternoon… your majesty."

"A good afternoon to you as well, young David. ..." Her face was suddenly sad and worried. His smile disappears as he comes closer to her.

"What is wrong ma'am?"

"Your friend, I fear for her safety. My son you see has no true love in his heart and is just as worse as his father. He just wants her for the fact of her beauty and because of you…" David steps back in bewilderment.

"Me…? What did I do the guy?"

"You did nothing. My son is just like that. He wants you to suffer by seeing your friend in his arms and as his wife."

"But that's not right he's going to be going after another girl, Kara. He wants her for his bride." Aislinn gives him a worried look. He takes a seat on the bed and she sits next to him.

"What do you mean another?"

"According to what is suppose to happen, this girl Kara is suppose to drop in tonight during the big feast. She is going to try and kill Einon but it won't work and he'll just take her to the dungeon." His hands were on his head and he rock back and forth. "I don't blame her though. He did kill her dad right after begging him to let him go free." Aislinn stands up and starts to pace back and forth nervously.

"If what you say is true then who knows what he might do to your friend. Do you even know where she is?" David suddenly smiles a little. He comes closer to her just to whisper in her ear.

"She is with the dragon that saved Einon's life twelve years ago." Aislinn pales at the news.

"How do you…" He makes a quick motion with his hands to be quiet just as the door opens and a maid comes in.

"My lord and lady the king wishes to have you in his presence." Both thanks the woman and heads out of the room.

Bowen was counting the amount of gold he had collected from the scheme out loud. Each click for some reason annoyed Macy, but she paid no heed to that and starts to pet the horse they were able to get from a farmer for half the price when he saw her. Draco's wings start to make a swooshing noise as he comes closer to them.

"Twenty eight, twenty nine…most profitable dragon I should have met you a long time ago." He laughs heartily bringing all the gold pieces back into the purse.

"There is much gold in the world. Perhaps when you've had your fill of it you'll no longer need me." His flapping had caused a gust of wind that made her hair fly everywhere, which only causes her to giggle to herself.

"I am a knight of the old code, my word is my bond." Bowen said smiling. He looks to Macy who was straightening her hair out with her bandaged hand. She looks over to him and then at her arm and smiles just little less.

"No compunction then?" Draco calls out flipping in the air. The knight looks up at the dragon.

"About what…?" He asks.

"Well such deception hardly befits a knight of the old code." Bowen just laughs at this.

"Fleecing Einon's lackeys, that is a service to mankind." Draco takes brief landing next to Macy and stands on his hind legs still flapping his wings.

"When you squeeze the nobility, it's the peasants who fill the pinch." Bowen grunts at this especially at the thought of the peasants.

"Why should I stick my neck out for those who won't risk their own? And what does a dragon know of the old code anyways?"

"His blade defends the helpless; his might upholds the weak…" He starts to recite walking on all fours.

"His words speak only truth." Macy interjected making him smile.

"Shut up! I remember…that's all it is just a memory." Bowen grumbles.

"You sound like one who tried." Draco said with a bit of sympathy.

"And failed so I don't go trying to save the world dragon I just live in it."

"Yes…well it's better than death I suppose." Draco said. Bowen turns his head towards Draco who was now looking head.

"I think you would welcome death. You know with all your friends dead, hunted where ever you go." Draco stops dead in his tracks.

"Do you delight in reminding me? Yes knight, I do long for death…but fear it." Macy starts to feel a bit guilty. Even if was just a movie, it was still mankind that had wiped out the dragons.

"Why…besides your misery what's there to lose?" Bowen said stopping his horse.

"My soul." was Draco's reply. Macy could easily feel a lump in her throat at the thought, not only of what his fate was to be, but also of hers and David.

'I wonder if we are at the same risk of disappearing.' She thought. Her eyes darken when she raises her left hand up to her face and glares at it; the thought of disappearing into nothing but data bits seemed as annoying as well as scary. Draco's voice suddenly brings her back to reality.

"Macy what's wrong?" He looks at her with concern. She shakes her head and smiles like she normally does.

"Nothing …I'm fine just… thinking."

"I've been meaning to ask about you girl, Macy right." Bowen said.

"Ask away?" Macy said smiling.

"You don't seem like a normal girl. Where are you from Florence or something?"

"No, if I told you where I came from, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me girl." He said smugly. She sighs and looks at the sky.

"Okay then, I am from the 21st century. I come from a place called America which according you to this time has yet to exist." Before he opens his mouth Uncle Roger suddenly appears next to them smoking an old pipe with a huge smile on his face. Bowen's horse bucks a little nearly knocking him off.

"Hello there lassie, how are you on this glorious day?"

"Just fine Uncle Roger, how goes the project." She asks smiling. Seeing Bowen's shocked expression made her giggle.

"It goes well and I am glad David was able to get in touch with yah. I was worried he would have gotten lost with my directions."

"You know you do sometimes speak over our heads." Macy admitted. He gives her a chuckle and looks over to the pale face knight.

"You must be Bowen. David truly admires yah, just like Macy admires the dragon."

"Uncle Roger," Macy pouts blushing. "Can you please tell me how far you've gotten with the project?" He takes another puff from his pipe.

"Progress is at a good percentage. Just keep going like you are and you should be fine I hope." He looks over his should at something which makes her worried. "I must go now Lass, please keep up." Then he bleeps out again.

"You believe me now Bowen?" She said smiling. Bowen gives her a slight grunt and nods. Draco gives off a soft chuckle as they head off to the next area.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: David's Assistance and Data Transfer

During the party at the castle there was nothing but noise and fighting. David had somehow managed to get away for a moment of peace outside on the castle balcony. He took in a deep breath of fresh air that wasn't polluted with the smell that briefly reminded him of the boy's locker room at school. 'Why didn't I just tell her?' He thought staring out into the horizon though he saw nothing of particular interest. 'She might have understood, but I…this is driving me mad.' Something was suddenly pressed against his neck. He saw it flicker a silver flash in the flames that he and his unknown attacker was standing next to.

"Do move a muscle or less I will kill you." said the voice. He felt sweat drip from brow as the dagger pressed closer to his neck.

"Wait Kara I know you are here to kill Einon, and I know a way you can get in." He said taking the risk of giving her the information. It was a brief moment of silence before the dagger was removed from his neck. He gives a loud sigh and thanks god before he turns to the red headed woman.

"How do you know me?" She asks. The dagger was still visible to him.

"I just…use to live in the village long ago and I moved. But who you want is not me, it's Einon." He said walking over to a small passage that was covered up. "Go through here and you'll be right over him. I'll go ahead to the party." He starts to sprint off before she could say what she wanted.

'Should I trust him?' She gives the passageway another glance and decides to take it.

"David where did you go you nearly missed the arm wrestling match?" Einon was giving him a cold look as if waiting to catch him for doing something.

"I just went for some fresh air your highness." David said taking his seat farther down the line. There was a sudden crack and groan that caught his attention. One of the peasants that had apparently tried to 'wrestle' with Brock had his arm broken. The other was still holding on, but soon was in as much pain as the other and was carried off.

"Shall we continue mother?" Einon was now closer to his mother, who was quite disgusted by the actions that had occurred before her.

"The choice should be…given to the apparently inexhaustible Sir Brock my son." She said. Brock just chuckles at this and then turns to David who was trying his best to eat some more of their cooked beef.

"Shall we have a go then little man?"

"No thanks, I prefer to keep my limbs intact." He said between bites. Brock just laughs more at this and turns away ranting about his strength. David wasn't really paying too much attention towards him, but rather Kara who was now standing behind him on the top ledge. No one else had seen her just yet, and this made both of them grateful. With the dagger now fully exposed she lunged at Einon, but he had turned around at the last second and caught her. Many at the table stood up including David. Einon glares down at the woman and takes the dagger from her hand.

"Come to avenge her father eh, well now you'll share it." He hisses.

"In your kingdom there are worst fates than death." She snaps back. He gives her look that made David cringe.

"Well I'll just to think one up for you. Take her." He orders. David just stands there as she was dragged away yelling. Einon looks to both David and his mother and stabs the dagger into a lump of bread before walking off.

Draco had just come back from his hunt and glances down at Bowen trying to start a fire. He snorted with delight at the sight of this, which only made the knight more irritable.

"I can uh…I really can." He offers. Macy just watches with complete bliss as Bowen just looks up at Draco and then goes back to trying once more. Draco simply plugs one nostril with a talon and lets the flames pour out of the other on the two rabbits that were above the pit. He jumps back surprise and naturally Macy was now snickering to herself. Draco finally let the stream of fire stop and wipes the ash off of his nose.

"Sorry Bowen, I hope you like it well done." After eating her rabbit, Macy listens to her iPod with the volume turned up. She hummed some of the song and let herself sing out some the lyrics quietly to herself. Bowen was adjusting his area and watches her with unsure eyes wondering if anything else will appear before his eyes. He tosses his shield to the ground face up, and Draco grimaces at the sight of dragon's skin and teeth.

"You must have hated us very much." He said.

"I only hated one of you, these I killed is because I wanted to kill him. But I never found and I never will since you're the last he must be dead." Bowen said.

"Tell me, what was he like, this dragon that you hated." Draco asks, a small smile came across his face. Bowen just grumbles as he looks at Draco.

"He only had half a heart, but even that was enough to pollute an innocent boy."

'Innocent…don't make me laugh.' Macy thought with a snort.

Draco suddenly rose up from his position; his smile was replaced by absolute outrage.

"Einon was no innocent HE polluted the HEART!" Bowen was suddenly up as well.

"How do you know that…how do you THAT dragon?" He snaps. Draco suddenly found himself in a pickle. He scratches the back of his neck, carefully choosing his words.

"All dragons know that story. What was to be their hope became their doom; a spoiled ungrateful child was given a great gift and destroyed it!" A wave of air came from his paw as he wipes it across. Macy was now fully watching them, never saying a word. Bowen's face was now turning red with anger.

"No! I knew Einon. I was he mentor, I taught him the ways of right of honor." Draco's face lighted up a little bit as he brought it closer.

"Then he betrayed you just as the he did the dragon whose heart he broke."

"That's a lie DRAGON!" Bowen snaps. Macy watches Draco face tense up again.

"STOP CALLING ME DRAGON!" He roars right in his face. "I have a name." Bowen glares at him still mad at the accusations against Einon. He wanted to say more, but decided it was best to leave it.

"Well what is it?" Draco grunts loudly.

"It's impossible to pronounce it in your tongue." He said sarcastically.

"Try me." Bowen chuckles. Macy suddenly rises up, surprising both of them from their conversation. Her face was suddenly pale and anguished.

"What's wrong Macy?" Draco asks. She looks to him and starts crying.

"You're going to get hurt soon." As soon as she said it, he grabs for his shoulder roaring loudly in pain. He rises up and lands on a tree quickly knocking it over. Both her and Bowen rush over to his side. Bowen takes a blanket and dips it in water to try and bring some relief, watching the steam fly off of it. Macy suddenly places a hand on the spot.

"What are you doing?" Bowen asks. She didn't look to him nor answer him as she kept her hand firmly on it.

"Data transfer." She mutters. Before both Draco's and Bowen's eyes they say a stream of bits fly from Draco's shoulder and into her arm. The spot was less red now and Draco moved a little easier than before. For Macy the transfer left her arm a glowing bright red. The area started to spin as she tries to keep her focus.

"I should have stopped it…sorry…Draco…" She said giving him a small smile before collapsing to the ground unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Escape and Naming

Kara was alone in Einon's chamber. She was crying a little to herself and scared stiff after what he had tried to do her. Everything he said had sunk in and looking at the room only reminded her of a prison that she would never be able to escape if she couldn't find a way. There was a sudden sound of stones grinding together and sliding apart. She looks down to the floor where a part of it was opening before her eyes. From its dark interior came two figures: Queen Aislinn and…"

"You!" Kara yells out furious. She grabs the dagger next to her and unsheathes it ready to stab David and her.

"Do not be afraid my child, we came here to help you." Aislinn said holding her hand out in a friendly jester. Kara looks away from her, wanting to believe her.

"Oh really than how did Einon know I was coming to kill him?" She spat at David.

"I didn't tell him. I'm in the same boat as you are." He said defensively.

"We must hurry I won't allow either of you to suffer the same fate as me." Aislinn said waving for both of them to follow her into the hole. They hurry down the dark corridors and straight into an open area where there was stagnant water and a more stones lying around. Aislinn shows them an opening and points to them to go in. "This will lead right outside the castle walls. You should be safe." Kara quickly heads to the passageway.

"Thank you Queen Aislinn." David said feeling a bit guilty. "You should come with us too." Aislinn gives him a soft smile and touches his cheek with her available hand.

"I am bound to my mistake young man. If I did go with you he would suspect something and immediately go after you." David understood what she meant and defiantly didn't want Einon coming after his head. He quickly runs into the dark tunnel leaving her behind.

Bowen and Draco were watching Macy's body intently as she was still unconscious. They were both a still a bit stunned after watching her heal Draco and then collapsing. Draco was still a bit sore, but not as much as when it first happened.

"I wonder what she did." Bowen said finally breaking the silence between them. Looking at the dragon's worried face he could tell he felt guilty for her passing out like that.

"It's just like she said would happen. Everything that's been going on has been happening the moment she spoke it." Draco said gently touching her face with the tip of his talon. Her body suddenly twitches a little and she grimaces in pain causing him to feel worst.

"What do you mean?" Bowen asks.

"When you first came to the cave to find me, she had warned me to hide. Every move you made she told me before they even happened." A little smile crosses his face. "…Even the part about you getting stuck in my mouth." Bowen was stunned by the news.

"You mean to tell me she knows what will happen in the future."

"I can't be so sure it's that. They come more like she recalling things, but it could be just that." Draco said a bit curious himself. His eyes suddenly caught sight of a mark forming on her left arm in the shape of what looked like dragon runes. Each letter looked like it spelled out dragon fire to him and he grimaces more. "I would never do this to her not after what she had told me."

"What would that be?"

"Her father tried to kill her once before. I couldn't fathom how that must hurt, but I know I wouldn't do any harm to her."

"I am sure she knows this Dra…" Bowen stops for a moment and looks up to the constellation Draco and smiles. "Draco, I was thinking of calling something other than dragon. The dragon gave him an odd look for a moment as the man smiles towards him. Draco chuckles a little, bringing some relief to the knight.

"You say that as if you reached up and plucked it from the sky."

"I did," Bowen points up to the constellation. "Do you see that group of stars?" Draco glances at them with a reassuring smile.

"I know those stars very well."

"Do you see the shape they make?"

"Yes a dragon."

"They call it 'Draco'. It means Dragon in the scholar speech." The dragon gave him another chuckle.

"So instead of calling dragon in your tongue, you'll call me 'dragon' in some other tongue." Bowen looks away for a moment.

"You're right, it's silly." Just as he was walking away Draco stops him with his tail.

"No, I would be honored to be named after those stars. I truly would." He tries out his new name a couple of times and looks down to Macy and then at Bowen. "Just as she predicted." Macy was now coming to, and looks up towards Draco, feeling his talon on her cheek and touches it, letting him know she was awake now. He looks down to her with relief and finally lies down next to her, adjusting her to sit near his chest. "Are you okay?" She nods, slowly sitting up and smiling as best she could. Grabbing her left arm she winces in pain and looks away.

"Your name has been given right Draco." She said finally. He nods and smiles towards her.

"I am sorry if I hurt you." He said letting his head come closer to her. She just shakes her head still smiling just the same.

"Draco you didn't hurt me. I just bit off more than I could chew." She wanted to get up but Draco simply wouldn't allow her at that time. She sighs and looks up at the constellation this time with a look of sadness. 'Soon you will be up there won't you Draco.' The thought was stuck in her mind as the one dragon she met in her life would soon be amongst the stars watching over everything. Bowen came over to them and takes her arm wrapping it in strips of cloth. She bites her lip as he did it, and later thanks him.

"You scared Draco you know. Next time warn us when something like that happens." He grumbles walking away. She just smiles and looking up to Draco who was starting to look sleepy.

"You should really go on to sleep you guys. The next few days will be quite tiring for you." Both of them give her a weary look, but she assures them that everything was fine now. Draco once more curls around her, allowing his underbelly to be exposed for her to sleep on and falls asleep snoring softly in her ears. Bowen was on the opposite side and snores loudly. She stifles her giggles and looks at her left and right arms that were both now bandaged up. She felt her body start to flicker for a moment and watches her hands turn into what looked like static for a few seconds, much to her horror. 'So it begins.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A day out

*Draco was flying about in his normal route about the sky when he came upon the waterfall and Macy dressed in black and sitting on one of the boulders singing sadly. He lands next to her and looks at her, but she didn't seem to want to look at him. "Macy, why do you sing so sadly?" She finally acknowledges him and he backs away when he she's part of her face was red like a burn mark.

"Draco, my death is near." She said plainly. She didn't even attempt to smile and jumps off the rock and stands in front of the stream.

"I won't allow it." He growls coming closer, but when she looks at him again he stops. Her eyes were no longer friendly and she was starting to disappear.

"You can't stop the inevitable Draco, my death is near." Before he knew it a dagger was sticking in her chest and she was on the ground, but not completely gone. A man in dark clothing was standing over her with a devilish grin as he pulls the dagger out and looks at it, then at Draco.

"She was right, and you failed." The man said walking off. Draco wanted to roast the man, but he was to overcome by the grief of watching Macy's body disappear into small flakes and float away.*

Startled he wakes up and checks his side to see her still lying on his underbelly. She stutters a little and he instinctively curls up more around her, trying to keep her as warm and close to him as possible. Many months had past and the nightmare hadn't manifested itself into reality, but something in his heart told him that it could happen and the pain of losing her seemed too great. Slowly he takes one talon and gently pushes her face to the other side to check for any burn marks. He breathe a sigh of relief when he saw no such mark as in his dream and brings his head in closer to her forehead and kisses it. Macy opens her eyes and sees him doing this and smiles.

"Good morning," She said sitting up. Her smile brought him some relief.

"Good morning Macy." He said smiling back. Macy looks over to Bowen who was still asleep and muttering loudly.

"Should we wake him up?" Draco shakes his head, knowing he and she would have to be stuck listening to him rant. Instead he takes her away in a ledge to watch the sun rise for a moment, allowing her to sit on his head. Macy could feel the wind blowing her hair wildly from her being up so high. Although she was happy, she knew Draco was going to catch on to what was happening sooner or later. "I'm not too heavy am I?" She asks. Draco gives a chuckle that she can feel through his skull.

"No, you feel like a feather." He said bringing his head down so she could get off. The moment she stepped off, she accidently falls on her butt for a moment, much to both of their displeasure.

"I'm fine…I just…" She turns away for a moment feeling embarrassed. He brought his head around to her and could see the worry in her eyes. "Nothing, do you plan to go with Bowen today?"

"No, actually I was planning on taking you some place." He smiles and takes her into his paw. "But you have to keep your eyes shut or else you'll ruin the surprise." With that said she slowly pulls at the ribbon and finally takes it off. Draco could clearly see the slash marks around her throat and touches them gently with a talon. Seeing the anger and grief in his eyes, only reminded her of Uncle Roger's reaction when he first saw them.

"This is all I have to keep my eyes from seeing." She said taking his talon off the marks. She smiles and ties it so she couldn't see anything. "Don't worry about these silly marks, they don't have any affects on me and they shouldn't bother you either." Draco just sighs and takes off into the sky, flying at a slow pace. He didn't want Macy to be scared, but she wasn't making a sound of fear. Instead she was laughing and hugging one talon as the wind passed her. Finally, he landed and gently places her on the ground.

"You can take off the ribbon." He told her. She took it off and awes in amazement at the beautiful scenery of the field adorn with flowers of different kinds. Trees were abundant with blooms and fruit hanging from their limbs, and the mountains in the far distance. Watching her face light up made him extremely happy. "I use to visit this place when I was younger. I thought you would like to see it." He said. She hugs him to the best of her abilities and kisses his nose.

"It's beautiful Draco, thank you so much." All that day Draco showed her around the beautiful field, telling her of that dragons use to come here as a place of rest when they migrated. She took in the information and sat down under a tree with him right besides her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks. Her smiles told him that she was and he lies down around the tree and her.

"I could never see a place like this in America." She said holding a petal in her hand.

"Tell me what America is like." He said curious.

"America is like a big melting pot. People of all kinds of backgrounds live there and we get along pretty well. We have schools that we learn about different things, parks and just about everything many in this time would consider advance." She suddenly turns to him with a sly smile. "But I would rather show you than just talk about it." He raises an eye ridge at this seeing the deviousness in her eyes. She suddenly presses a side button and to Draco's surprise they were suddenly in park with tall buildings in the background. He couldn't believe his eyes and goes to touch a tree and feel it. "It's not an illusion, but people can't see us like we can see them. I had to make it this way so they wouldn't come after us." She explains.

"So this is a park?" He asks watching people pass under him. Macy nods watching the people walk around her as well.

"Yep, it's a little different from what you're use to. We definitely don't have knights riding around like Bowen. If we did they'd probably arrest him for being a public nuisance." Draco laughs at the last comment. "Well shall I show you my school and then I can show you Uncle Roger's place." With another press with a button, they were suddenly inside one of Macy's classes, History.

"What exactly do you learn here?"

"History of different things like last week's objective was the medieval ages. This is all about the renaissance." He watches all the kids answering and suddenly notices Macy asleep on her desk. The Macy next to him was snickering, when the teacher comes up and drops a very heavy book on the ground waking her up.

"Can you answer the question?" The teacher asks. The other Macy looks to him and then the board.

"…Michelangelo." She states and goes back to sleep.

"What was that all about Macy?"

"This is actually a memory. It just shows that I can still learn stuff even if I am asleep." She was still giggling at her teacher's expression. "Let's head off to Uncle Roger's house. You don't want to eat the cafeteria food, you'll die." She presses another button and they were now in front of Uncle Roger's house. The door was now large enough to let him inside and the two took a tour through the house.

"This is my room Draco. Uncle Roger made sure it was big enough for me after the accident." She tells him. She picks up a photo of her just coming from the hospital with David and Roger and smiles. Draco was looking out the window still in awe at the streets, buildings, and the larger buildings in the background.

"This is certainly amazing." He said following her out. He spies a room at the very end of the hall.

"What about that room?" The room had a big 'X' on it. She shakes her head.

"That room is off limits. Uncle Roger told me to never go in there unless it was an emergency. So we can't break that rule." She tells him. Giving her an understanding nod, he follows her back outside and with another press of the button they were back in the field under the tree as if it had never happened.

"That was certainly a unique experience. But this makes you even more of a mystery to me." Macy just smiles and blows the petal out of hand.

"What about me do you wish to know?" He thinks for a moment then points towards her bandaged arm. "When I came back from the hospital, my arm was completely burned up to the point they had to amputate it. Uncle Roger didn't want me to feel handicap without one, so he made me an arm. It sometimes gives me trouble, but other than that it works just like my old one."

"May I see how it looks?" He saw terror in her eyes at the question and she grabs for it like she was trying to protect it. "Uncle Roger made promise never to allow others to see it. I swore on my mother's grave I wouldn't do unless I truly needed to."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." She looks away from him and starts messing with the ribbon.

"No, I just don't…I shouldn't be acting this way around you." He places a talon on the side of her cheek and brings her face back to his. Studying his eyes, she saw something else in them and starts to look down.

"You have your rights to how you feel. When you are ready to speak to me about what troubles your heart, I will be waiting for you no matter what." She smiles but still would not look towards him.

"I wish…if only it could be like that." She suddenly walks over to a bush and picks up some leaves, leaving Draco wondering what she got them for. "These are for Bowen it'll help with his hangover." Draco smiles and lets her ride on his back this time. She was careful not to get on the spikes and enjoyed to trip back. When they found Bowen he had been drinking and was now sing a weird song that made Macy get the case of the giggles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Evil's appearance and Dilemmas

Einon was now in complete rage. With both Kara and David gone, he was intent to find David and make him pay. He sat on his throne; the room was empty for his men were afraid he would bring his bout of anger upon them. Cold eyes glared toward the heavens waiting for the flames of destruction he would set upon the betrayer.

"I see you have been betrayed by the boy." A voice said suddenly. Einon looks around the room and sees no one standing there at first. He gets up with his sword in his hand ready to kill whoever it was that spoke.

"Who is it that enters my chamber and speaks in the shadows? Come out and face me!" A tall man dressed in dark clothes suddenly appears in front of him and takes the sword away from him. Einon tries to fight the guy but somehow the man was able to evade everything he did and eventually pinned him to the ground without much effort.

"You are still a spoiled brat at heart, but one I can still use." He said looking down at Einon with crueler gray eyes that made even Einon quake in fear. "You seek the girl as well as I do, and I know where she resides. You will help me obtain her and when we succeed, you may have her once I get what I desire from her." Einon bit his lip and cringes as the robust man's weight began to come down more on his small frame. "You may also have revenge on the boy once I am through. Understand?" Einon suddenly grins and nods.

"His head shall hang from my castle walls and his friend will be my wife for the rest of her life along with the other girl." Einon said eagerly. "However I do wish to know your name and how you plan to lure the girl into your hands."

"Dante, and let's just say I have something of hers she would give her very life for."

Bowen, Draco and Macy were now headed to another village that was a bit closer to the castle than she felt comfortable too. Her body was still a bit weaken after trying to heal Draco, but she never let either of them know how much pain she was in. Draco was watching her ride along on the horse. She hadn't said much that morning and didn't smile as much as she usually did causing him concern. "This village…" She starts pressing a button on the watch to change her clothing so that her face was hidden.

"Yes what about it?" Bowen said groggily.

"Both of you will be stuck in a dilemma dealing with a girl." She smiles just a little at this remembering the situation quite vividly. "But don't worry; the situation will play in your favor."

"How do you know this?" Bowen growls. Draco just raises an eye ridge at the two and gives a loud sigh when he sees the village coming closer. Something was strange about the way she was acting, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Bowen I will go and get ready." Draco said. Opening his wings he takes off into the sky. Macy gives the dragon's fading form a sigh and stops her horse.

"Bowen go on ahead, I have something I wish to attend to alone." She said turning her horse around. Bowen stops his horse and looks back at her with unsure eyes.

"You know if you are not with me and Draco sees you are gone…" She takes off her watch and hands it to him.

"Do not worry about that detail, like I said you will have your hands full with this one. Have fun." With a swift kick, she makes the horse gallop away from the wondering knight who just watches as she disappears from his sight.

"Throw off the yoke of Einon's suppression! We must start to fight back!" Kara was yelling at the top of her lungs for the villagers to hear her. But they were more interested in throwing food at her and David than listening.

"Your father sung that same tune once before. We answered to it once before and we won't do it again!" Hewe cries out. He sees a woman carrying a basket of weird squash on her back and grabs one of them, ready to hurl it at both of them when Bowen comes up and grabs it out of his hand.

"Hey, why waste food on bad ruttery." The knight breaks the squash on the side of his shield and holds it up. The crowd quieted down and listens to him, which was great relief to David and Kara. She steps up to him and stares him in the eye.

"I speak the truth." She said. Bowen looks to her and laughs.

"Truth, that's rarely inspiring lass." He brings the squash up to her and holds it up to her face. Kara grabs it and splatters it all over the knight's face.

'Ouch, talk about embarrassing.' David thought listening to the crowd laugh at Bowen. Another sound caught his attention as it gradually grew louder.

"Ready or not here I come!" A voice said boomingly. The villagers quickly became frightened at the sight of Draco's form. A woman conveniently yells out "Dragon!" before everyone began to hide.

"Come on David, we have to hide." Kara said grabbing his arm and pulling him behind some baskets.

"It's Draco!" He roars flying so close to the ground; his tail cut a hole in one of the villager's huts.

Bowen looks up at Draco who was watching him carefully and notices the Macy was not there. He immediately wanted to fly off to find her, but knew Bowen needed him so he landed on the side of the mountain and smacks his lips in threatening way.

"It seems you people are in need of a dragon slayer. Who is the lord responsible for this village?" Bowen asks walking about. Hewe pokes his head out of a hut, keeping a watchful eye on the 'Monster' that was watching the village.

"Brock lives about six miles from here. But he'll only blame the damage on us and pick our pockets for it."

"I won't pluck them as deeply. What do you say, take it or leave HIM!" Bowen points towards Draco, and the dragon replies by roaring and shooting fire out of his nose. David just watches this and starts to laugh, catching Kara's attention.

"This is not the time to be laughing." She growls. She gets up and starts to walk towards the knight still weary of Draco's presence.

"It's enough that we grovel to Einon. Shall we be bullied by some broken down black mailing knight as well?" She snaps. Bowen gives a loud laugh at this, his mind suddenly going back to what Macy said. 'That girl is so in trouble when I get her.'

"That's right, you don't need me settle it yourselves. Perhaps you rather part with one of your daughters instead of gold." He starts to walk over to three girls that look totally identical. Hewe suddenly gives out a sharp cry and rushes pass Bowen, grabbing the girls protectively.

"Dragons are prone to maiden sacrifices I hear."

"Oh boy, Kara you aren't gonna like this." David said suddenly appearing from behind the baskets.

"What are you talking about?" She groans.

"Who do you think they are going to choose as the sacrifice?"He gives both Bowen and her a smile before walking off. Immediately the villagers grab her and tie her to a pole attached to a wagon. Kara was in shock. Her own village was now about to give her to blood thirsty monster and David had just left her. She shook trying to get the ropes off, but it was useless.

"Don't do this to me! I was born in this village! You knew my father, you knew my mother!" Her screams could be heard from the mountain side where Draco was waiting. When he saw Bowen, he hisses a little.

"Where is she?"

"She didn't say where she was going. Right now we have a big problem." Bowen said. Draco looks to see the villagers pushing Kara out on a wagon.

"Who's the girl?"

"A nuisance, get rid of her."

"Why?" Draco asks still holding his wings out in a terrifying position.

"They're trying to placate you with a sacrifice."

"Oh who ever gave them that bright idea?"

"Never mind just get rid of her."

"How?"

"Eat her!" Bowen yells.

"Oh please Yuck!" Draco brought his wings in and grimaces at the thought.

"Aren't we Squeamish, you ate Sir Eglamore Hypocrite!"Bowen argues remembering pulling the remains out of Draco's mouth.

"I merely chewed in self defense, but I never swallowed." Draco said matter o factly.

"Improvise!" Bowen yells out completely losing his patience. Draco sighs giving the girl one last look.

"All right, All right." He spreads his wings and takes flight towards the village. Watching the people scurry away from the wagon, he roars and Kara screams as he easily picks up the wagon and her and flies off, eventually dropping the wagon in the lake.

"Bowen, I was hoping I would find you sooner or later." David was now coming from behind some boulders. Bowen was quick to take the offensive and held his sword out at him.

"Whoa Bowen, just relax I'm totally unarmed." He said putting his hands up. "I came to find Macy have you seen her." Bowen felt a nerve twitch; he puts the sword up and looks at the boy's clothes.

"How do you know of her?" David looks at Bowen's arm and sees the watch.

"I know because one that's her watch and two she's been with you and Draco probably longer with the dragon than with you. I really want to see my friend again she's in danger." Bowen was starting to believe this. If he knew that and that Draco knew her longer than it had to be so, but what if it was a lie.

"I highly doubt it boy." He said getting back on his horse. "If she is in danger than I know someone definitely wouldn't allow her to get hurt.

"Yes but Einon is now after her and me too. If we don't find her before he does he'll have her as his wife and who knows what will happen then." David argued. Bowen gave it a thought, realizing the seriousness in the kid's voice.

"Okay then get on, but it'll be hard to find her for now." Bowen said.

"I have a feeling where she is and Draco too. Let's hurry back to the waterfall where you first met Draco."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Macy's rage and The truth about Einon

Draco and Kara had finally made it to the waterfall. Kara was for a moment frightened by the fact of being near him but he eventually calms her down with his singing.

"You have a beautiful voice." She said smiling towards him.

"Oh thank you we dragons love to sing when we're happy." He said coming closer to her.

"Well you're not like a dragon at all." Kara said. He raises an eye ridge and smiles.

"Well how many dragons do you know?" He asks. She gives this a thought.

"Well…you are the first." He chuckles at the answer.

"You should never listen to Minstrel's fancies. A dragon would never hurt a soul unless they try to hurt him first."

"He is right about that," Macy said coming out of nowhere, this time dressed in black slacks and a shirt. She smiles like she normally does towards both of them and starts to glance in the opposite direction.

"Macy I was wondering where you went. You know I would worry if you run off why did you…"

"I'm sorry Draco, but I did have something I needed to attend to alone. Besides I would be out of the way while you were busy." She said giving him a weaker smile. "My apologies, my name is Macy and you're Kara." Kara just stares at her with bewilderment.

"How do you know my name?"

"I just know and that's all I can say." She said with a shrug.

"You sound like that guy David the jerk." Kara pouts. Macy spun around quickly surprising them both.

"You saw David in person. This is perfect, where was he?"  
"Who is this David?" Draco asks curious. He had seen Macy eager, but this was a newer level of her chirpiness.

"David is my friend. We were somehow separated when we came here. I was wondering if I would see him again."

"Well he was in the village with me and then he deserts me and leaves me to be sacrificed." Draco suddenly pounds a boulder next to her.

"Oh the village." He exclaims. There was a sudden sound of hooves coming up that surprised all of them.

"Yes the village you remember the village." Bowen calls out irritated. Kara suddenly grabs for her dagger, to try and defend Draco and Macy. Macy just looks at the knight and then at the boy behind her.

"Leave him alone you bully, run Draco fly I'll hold him and get her out of here." Macy snickers at Draco's hand jesters towards Bowen. Bowen gets off the horse and so does the boy.

"Where have you been?" Bowen asks ignoring Kara. He looks at both Draco and then at Macy with irritation.

"I am truly sorry Bowen, Heh I've been distracted. Just like Macy said we would be." He looks over to Macy with a smile and then at Kara. "Bowen, meet Kara." Kara still had her dagger out and moved around in a goofy stance, only increasing Macy's laughter. Bowen just looks at the girl and walks by smiling.

"You should have eaten her." He said finally.

"Oh don't get angry Bowen." Draco asks apologetically. While this was going on, Macy walks over to David and hugs him tightly. David hugs her back, thankful to finally be around a familiar face.

"It's about time you showed up." Macy said. She wanted to cry, but held it in.

"I know but I was held up and couldn't get away." He told her. He looks at her face again and brushes some of the hair away from her face, causing both of them to blush. "I've been meaning to do this for a while." Closing his eyes, he kisses her passionately for what felt like forever then stops and stares at her blushing face. "That's to say sorry."

"There was nothing to be sorry for, but now we have a bigger problem." She suddenly shutters and flickers just a little.

"You're starting to…" His eyes widen in fear and surprise. It never occurred to him that they could die of deletion in a video.

"Yes…apparently I have a bit of a data problem. I wish I knew how to fix it, but it looks like I'll die if I stay any longer." Her eyes were suddenly dulling a little, making him even more fearful of seeing his friend disappear before his eyes.

"We have to get you out of here. Has Uncle Roger come in contact with you?" She shakes her head and leans a little more on him. Draco was watching this and starts to get weary after hearing this. He comes over and stands next to both of them.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm afraid she's…dying…" David held her tighter when she shutters again. They watch Draco's eyes widen in shock. Bringing his head closer them he looks to Macy with remorse.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me…things must continue as they are and that means I will die…" She looks to David with worry and he knew what she was thinking.

"Draco please hide, he's coming." David said looking at him wearily. He suddenly realized what he meant and takes her into his paw, then heads towards the waterfall warning Bowen. It didn't take long before Einon's group appeared on the other side with one new member that had taken David's place.

"Well well it can't be. My old mentor and the betrayer, tell me Bowen you still giving out carving lessons." Einon said with a cold hint to it.

"Get off your horse and I'll give you one."

"And here you are with my one of my brides. I am sure the other is here too. Looks like you held your end of the bargain in the end David." David gives off a loud gulp.

"I will not give up Macy to you." He said. The man behind them gets off his horse and reveals himself along with the person that he was carrying.

"Not even for him." He throws Uncle Roger to the ground with great force. Macy gives a loud "no" that catches Draco's attention. She wanted to run out, but Draco was hell bent on keeping her hidden from Einon and grabs her.

"Please let me go that's Uncle Roger." She tries to get out of his grip, but he had a good hold on her and wasn't letting go.

"No, you need to stay put. I don't want you to get hurt." He argues watching her start to flicker in and out. It was starting to look like his dream was about to come true and he dreaded watching her die.

"I'm afraid you can't protect me from the inevitable. My death is nearly here." She states angrily.

"You know what I want, the girl, now if you give her to me quickly I won't kill him." Dante said smiling.

"Don't do it David he wants the data she possesses!" Uncle Roger cries out but is quickly kicked quiet.

"This thing, he's after my arm." Macy looks at her bandaged arm and suddenly sobs.

'Your arm…?' Draco thought curiously.

"Draco, Bowen will be in danger soon. You have to stop Einon from killing him…"

"Give us both the girls and we'll leave." Dante said. Einon was suddenly off his horse and was now in the waters below the waterfall. Bowen was soon after him and they start to fight. Macy kept her eyes on them and Dante. She shutters more in fear as her body began to turn static like. She had to focus more to keep her body from dispersing.

"Lesson one: Never turn your back on anyone except a corpse." Bowen told him having his sword on Einon's back. Einon quickly brings his sword around and starts slashing back at Bowen.

"You are a corpse, you and the code." He spits out. Bowen couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Slinging back harder, he starts grunting.

"Liar I taught you!"

"You taught me to fight that's all. That's all I needed from you!"

"You spoke the words, you said them from your heart."

"Never…never mine! I vomited them up because I couldn't stomach them. I did it because that's what you wanted!" Macy saw Dante make a move for Uncle Roger again. Giving one last look at Draco she smiles and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco. I wish we could have stayed together and be friends." She said. He looks down at his paw and saw her walk through it. "But now it's my turn to keep you guys safe." Before he could say anything she was outside of the waterfall too far for him to get her. "What a very unpleasant surprise to see your dumb ass here Dante." He looks over and sees her walking over to where Kara was surprising them all.

"Well it looks like you aren't a big disappointment after all." Dante laughs. She wasn't smiling at this and raises her hand, causing Uncle Roger's body to fly over to her side. He looks up to her with a nervous look and she simply bends down and unties him.

"Uncle, I am counting on you." She whispers to him. He pales at this and tries to stop her, but she moves him aside, nearly knocking him into a boulder. "I hope you don't think I'm going to give you the data that easily."

"No, you wouldn't be part of his family if you did." Dante said pulling out a sword. "Let's see how good of a sword slinger you are." She creates her sword and goes after him like a mad woman. Bowen was in complete shock to see her using a weapon like a pro and even more so by how angry she was. It was a completely different side to her and he was certainly happy to not be on the receiving end of that fight. Dante was now getting annoyed by this and stops her blade with his. Taking his free hand across her face, it turns red and knocks her back forcefully. "Is that all you got?" Macy gets up and starts to wipe away blood from her face, feeling the burn mark on her face. A cruel smile slides over her face as she suddenly laughs.

"No Dante that was just child's play. Now I'm going to make you wish you hadn't come here for me." The ground shook and knocks him around for a loop. "Stupid man, did you think I was going to let you mark me without doing you the same favor!" At the last remark, he was thrown into several of the men and then tossed to the ground. Dante gasps for air, he wasn't prepared for her to go this far and groans as he gets up slowly, coughing up blood. Then there was the sudden sound of Bowen's cry as Einon's sword came into his shoulder. Einon pulls it out with a triumphant smile, after being able to bring himself from watching the fight. "looks like you taught me better than you expected." And turns around to the shore and suddenly pulls a dagger from its sheath. Just as was about to throw the dagger at Bowen, Draco jumps out in front of him and roars stopping him and his men all together, except Dante who had taken a dagger and hurls it towards David. His whole life flashed before his eyes as the piece of metal came closer to him, unable to move. Something suddenly knocks him down and thinking he had been hit he checks himself but saw nothing on him. With fearful eyes he suddenly looks to the ground to see Macy's body collapsed with the dagger sticking deeply in her chest. Everyone was in complete shock and no one move for what seemed like forever. David couldn't believe this was happening he finally was able to break the spell from around him and clutches her in his arms.

"Macy… w….why did you do that?" He asks trying to hold back tears. Her eyes opened just a little and smiles to all of them.

"To pay you back for saving me…and…to keep you safe." She looks over to Dante's angry face and smiles. "And... Dante...you lose." She gasps before closing her eyes completely. Her body suddenly starts to disperse into data bits, leaving nothing except the ribbon behind. He felt his heart jerk painfully in his chest as his friend died in his arms. He couldn't hold back any tears now and went into an all out sob fest.

"Now then," Dante said moving his hand in the air. The dagger flew back into his hand. "I have what I wanted." Draco and the others suddenly try to step forward to kill him, but their bodies were suddenly frozen stiff.

"You lied to me!" Einon fumed. Dante simply laughs at this.

"Relax we can get her back and you'll like the newer version." He kicks the horse's sides and tells them to follow until they were no longer visible. When movement was allowed they all tried to get David to move from his spot, but he wouldn't budge.

"David…" Uncle Roger said with tone of concern.

"It's my fault. She's dead and it's my fault."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Explanations

The ride back to the other campsite was silent for all of them. David was still reluctant to talk to anyone after getting there. Draco came back from his hunt not really saying anything. He looks over to David, who was lying down under a tree and holding the ribbon that was tied around Macy's neck, the only memento of her that wasn't destroyed by Dante and wraps it around his arm and ties it, never looking towards anyone as he did this. Uncle Roger finally came over to Draco and the dragon gives him a look of curiosity and sadness.

"Thank you Draco for watching over my niece." He said taking a seat next to him. Draco nods feeling his heart ache at the thought of her.

"She was definitely a unique girl. Not many are like her." Draco's mind went back to his dream of her death before. As she had said he couldn't save her and the pain of that made his mood worst. "If only I could have done something…I would have given her half my heart if I could have."

"If only I had gotten them out earlier, then this would not have happened." Uncle Roger's face was grimacing as he takes out a picture of her when she was younger and him holding her. "I can remember the first day I took her in. She was still as happy as she always acted. But I knew she was in pain on the inside and tried my hardest to get her to tell me."

"She didn't want you to be worried, just like she didn't want me." Draco said noticing Bowen coming back with a few kills of his own. He puts them over the fire and takes a seat on the opposite side where his horse was. "There was one thing that made her truly happy and that was you." Draco just smiles a little.

"I am flattered, but how could she have known me or Bowen for that matter."

"She's been watching you for some time in our dimension. Both she and David did when they were little. Many times they said they would do things differently if they would have gotten the chance." A smile crosses his face.

"So that's how she knew and wouldn't tell me." Draco sighs. "Roger, what did that man mean when he wanted her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She said something about her arm. That it was what he wanted." Uncle Roger turns a little towards David before turning back to him.

"It wasn't her arm in particular, but rather the information that it held. If anyone else got a hold of it for the wrong purposes could endanger our world as we know it. The reason I put it in there is because I knew it would be safe from men like Dante who wish to use it for destruction…but that was a fools' mistake to burden her with such responsibility."

"So why didn't you pull us out of here before she was killed?" David yells out. He was now facing Roger red face out of anger. "Who was that man?"

"That man was once a student under me. He's known as Dante and was one of my many brilliant men that trained under my watch. But he was all too eager to use his talents for the wrong reasons. The technology I developed was designed to help mankind, but he designed many of them to be used for war. After he was found working for another country as a spy and trying to use my creations for his purposes, he was banned from the country and disgraced, vowing revenge on everyone. And to answer you other question David, I was at the last stage of completing the machine that would transport you back when Dante came and stopped me. He had destroyed the lab looking for the data, when he realized what I had done." He looks up at the sky. "When he saw Macy with Bowen and Draco that night, He sent a sort of virus into the system and knowing she would do all in her power to help Draco, the virus was able to transfer to her when she took on your pain, weakening her body and making it easy for her to disperse." Draco suddenly grumbles and looks away. "It is not your fault. You didn't know what was going on."

"As if it matters now, she's gone and can't come back." David snaps. Roger puts a firm hand on his shoulder.

"David…she's not …." But David wouldn't listen to him and walks off.

"I know he feels to see and have someone die in your arms." Kara said. Uncle Roger suddenly smiles. With a wave of his hand, a pipe formed in his hand surprising everyone.

"This shouldn't surprise you Draco. Macy has done this plenty of times around you and Bowen. We are merely data in this world, which means we can manipulate objects around us and…we cannot be destroyed so easily.

"But how is that possible?"Bowen asks in disbelief.

"I am sure before she sacrificed herself I she left parts of herself in different things, like her ribbon, her cell, the watch." Bowen looks over to him and then down at the watch on his wrist and takes it off.

"She gave this to me before she rode off." Uncle Roger takes it and pressed the center button. An image of Macy appears in front of him.

"Hi Uncle Roger, if you are getting this message then it finally happened. I want you to know that I hid the data away from Dante. You know which place I hid it and that the access code is 31478. I know you didn't want me to do this, but it was the only way to get him off your back. Also…" The image turns to Draco and gives him a sad smile. "I'm sorry Draco for causing you grief. If I had told you what I had planned you would have never let it happen. I truly admire you and thank you for all the fun times we had together." With a wave the image turned off.

"What was that?" Draco asks.

"A message on what she wanted me to find." His smile turn grimace for a while.

"And that is." Bowen said.

"Data that can help us with Dante and with Einon once we obtain it. I will have to do some of my own research and see if I can get it before Dante does…if I can."

"If only she was here?" Draco said.

"This is all so…?" Kara was lost for words. Uncle Roger shakes his head at this and frowns.

'Dante has a head start on me, I'm afraid by the time I do get the data straightened out, he will have done it. But for the moment we do have an ace up our sleeve and that is the data she left. And with Dante now here, he could start problems of great magnitude.' Uncle Roger thinks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Days had passed since the apparent fight and death of what Einon considered his wife. He was now in the throne room once more alone and in a bad mood. He wasn't able to kill Bowen thanks to the dragon and Dante stopping him and now he was without his two brides.

"I'm done now." Dante said coming in with a smile. Einon wasn't so sure why he was smiling like that, but decides to take this as a good sign.

"And what have you completed?" He asks.

"I'm merely am keeping my end of the deal and now I am ready to deliver." Dante said clapping his hands twice. From the dark corridor walks in a figure dressed in warrior attire. Her hair tied back in a ponytail and her eyes showed no remorse what so ever towards either of them. Einon rises up in utter surprise.

"What trickery is this Dante?"

"No trick at all your highness. It's a present for being such a wonderful host." He said. 'That girl was smart enough to hide the data somewhere, but I'll have my revenge.' "She is one of the best warriors you will ever have Einon, and she's totally loyal to you and me." He looks down at the figure and she glares at him.

"Is that so?" Einon said intrigued. Dante calls three huge guards and moves aside.

"Attack her." The men came at her, swords and axes bared in hand. Before Einon could even blink two of the men were on the ground, moaning in agony and bleeding. The third was in her grip and held by the throat, gagging for air. She glares at him coldly and tosses him in the air and stabs him in the heart with his own sword. Einon couldn't hide the fear and excitement at watching the speckle that had just happened. "She is your loyal body guard." Dante tells him clapping for her. She just grunts and wipes the blood off her hands waiting for them to tell her something. "I want you to watch Einon carefully. Those fiends will try to kill him, so protect him."

"Yes of course my master." She replies and walks over to Einon.

"This I do like." Einon said smiling.

Bowen and Kara were walking on the bridge to the next village. Bowen's arm was still hurting from the stab Einon gave him, but his heart was more shattered by the fact that what was said about Einon was true. He was the one who had destroyed the heart and his trust. Wincing a little, Kara comes over and looks at the wound. "Here let me see." She pulls the shirt back a little and removes the packet she had over it, and then places it back. "It's knitted nicely."

"You have a healers' touch. Soon it will be just another scar." Bowen said.

"And what's one more scar…to a knight I mean." She jogs a little to his side. "I once knew a knight. He stood up alone against an evil king and prevented a man from being blinded." Bowen looks at her with a glance.

"That knight died of his wounds years ago." He states plainly.

"That's too bad, his kind is badly missed in this world."

"That's just the way the wretched world is girl." Kara stops him and looks him straight in the eye.

"It doesn't have to be. Men like you could lead people. You can give them courage and hope." A smirk comes across Bowen's face.

"Hope. What chance do you think the villagers have against seasoned troops? Last time they tried it was a massacre, I remember I was there." Kara looks at him almost pained.

"So was I, that rebel that lead them was my father. Let others stand with and you'll see this time it will be different." Bowen suddenly smiles and Kara looks away. "What are you looking at?"

"Myself, once upon a time." There was the sudden sound of wings flapping as Draco came overhead after apparently dropping off Uncle Roger and David to a place they wouldn't say to them. Draco kept flying ahead up the river way. "I'll see you at the village Draco." Bowen calls out to him. Draco looks back.

"That's easy for you to say. This time I can collect the money and you can die." He said back pointing to himself before flying off from sight.

"You think he still thinks of that girl?" Kara asks. Bowen stops his horse and looks back at her.

"Every morning since she died, he checks his side expecting her to be there only to find nothing but the air and dirt." He tells her before riding off.

When Bowen gets to the village he finds David standing there with a nervous look on his face. "There he is the dragon slayer I was talking about." He said loudly. Bowen rides over and looks the boy up and down with a look of confusion. Even more so by the dragon slaying contraption he was suppose to set up himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Roger made me come here to check on things. I also wanted to give this message I thought…well I know Macy would have given Draco if she could." He tells him.

"And that would be?"

"He's gonna get hurt and your dragon slaying days are over." He whispers. Bowen's eyebrows went cross for a moment before he rides back over to the leader of the village. Once more, charging his usual amount of gold.

"We can lose no more pigs to this dragon." The leader said tossing the coins into a pig's head purse. David waited for Kara to come in and just as the movie showed she was there yelling and pointing.

"Wait he's a fraud!" The villagers look to him raising their weapons to kill him. Bowen looks to Kara in shock and annoyance, trying to think of how to make it sure the truth didn't come out.

"It's her…she's a wondering idiot. She babbles nonsense." He said. David just watches in enjoyment until one of the village girls came over and licks her lips at him quite hungrily, causing him to shiver.

"I'm telling you this knight is no dragon slayer." Kara gasps still pointing. Another voice comes into hearing range. David looks over after escaping the girl to see Brother Gilbert running over with his wooden cross shaped staff. He wanted to laugh out loud but decided that wouldn't be the best idea in a crowd of hungry people with no sense of humor.

"You are mistaken my child, he is the best dragon slayer there is. Probably that there ever will be."

"Brother Gilbert!" Bowen calls out generally glad to see him.

"Bowen, bless the saints you're alive and…whole." He said patting him. Bowen gives a chuckle at this.

"Oh really," Kara states. Bowen was starting to get annoyed by her.

"Yes I have personally seen him slay almost two dragons." Gilbert said.

"Almost…"

"Well…I didn't see the death blow of the second, but as Bowen is here he must have won." Gilbert states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Kara shakes her head.

"Don't you see, he's in league with the dragon." She cries out. Bowen looks back at the villagers and Gilbert with a look of sarcasm and they all start to laugh. After the laugh of the century, Bowen, Gilbert, Kara and David stood on the edge of platform waiting for Draco to come.

"This is gonna end well." David said sarcastically. He starts to walk off and waves goodbye knowing where to meet up next. Bowen didn't give the boy a second thought as Draco's swooping form came into view and straight at them. Just as before, Bowen cuts the rope, releasing the spear. Draco catches it and fakes being impaled as he tumbles out of the sky. Then trouble came, just as Draco hit the water he smacks the muddy bottom head first and is thrown onto his back by the impact. Bowen couldn't believe that the prediction came true.

"Sink…sink…!" he hisses.

"I can't it doesn't get any deeper." Draco hisses back.

"Well done Bowen. You did it again! Look at that brute, he's even bigger than the last one." Gilbert exclaims excitedly. Bowen shifts his eyes nervously.

"Actually he's about the same size." He states. The villagers were looking at Draco's 'dead' body and were starting to contemplate on what to do.

"Meat…Meat…Meat, Meat, Meat!" They suddenly began to chant and rush out to claim him. Draco looks at the approaching crowd and with a simple,

"Oh dear," He was up and now running for his life away from the hungry crowd. Eventually taking flight and looking back once before disappearing.

"Uh oh…" Bowen said watching the crowd turns around towards them with a hungry and angry glare. The chant started again and now they were after them.

"What's going on?" Gilbert asks rather dumbfounded.

"Run, that's what, going on." Kara said picking up the bottom of her dress and running off. Amiss the chaos, Bowen was able to get on his horse and knock over some things. He caught Kara and then Brother Gilbert searching for some way of escape. But all ways were blocked by the villagers.

"No dragon, no charge." Bowen said throwing the bag down to the ground. The group didn't care and started to ground in slowly like lions on their prey. But suddenly they scatter for a moment as Draco's massive form comes down and grabs them and the horse and takes them away.

"We're going to die! God help us, we're all going to die!" Brother Gilbert yells out.

"Calm down Brother Gilbert, we're just…flying." Bowen said.

"If we're going to get kill, it might as well be in the fight against Einon." Kara snaps.

"Perhaps you are right…oh…but I rather discuss this on the ground!" Brother Gilbert cries out again. After flying for a while, they came upon some ruins in the mist below.

"Draco, what unholy place is this?" Bowen asks.

"Unholy, this is Avalon, the resting place of King Arthur himself." Draco states landing.

It was night time by the time everyone was situated amongst the tombs. Brother Gilbert was praying to King Arthur's grave while Kara watches. "Amen, are you ready to go Kara?"

"Yes, Bowen, are you coming?" The knight comes over and glares at them.

"This is Avalon, the shadow realm of the round table. This is an omen Bowen."

"Omens won't win battles and neither will you." He tells Gilbert. He comes over to Kara giving her the same glance. "You know the courage of your village. They are very brave at pelting girls with vegetables."

"It must start somewhere." Kara tells him. She looks up to Draco who was staring at the stars intently from the top of a pillar. "Will you wish us luck Draco?" He turns to them with a wise look in his eyes.

"Long ago when man was young and the dragon all ready old, the wisest of our race took pity on man. He gathered together all the dragons, making them vow to watch over man always. And at the moment of his death, the night became alive with those stars. And thus was born the dragon's heaven, but when we die not all dragons are admitted to this shining place. No we have to earn it, and if we don't, then our spirits disappear as if we never we never were. And that is why I shared my heart with a dying boy, so that I may reunite man and dragon and insure my place among my ancient brothers of the sky. But my sacrifice became my sin."

"So it was you. Your heart beats in Einon's breast." Bowen said looking at the dragon. Draco flies down in front of Bowen.

"Yes, my half heart that cost me all my soul. Even then I knew his blood thirsty nature. But I thought my heart could change him." He looks away from Bowen with a scowl on her face. "My god I was so naïve."

"Not as naïve as I was, you can hold a dream in hands until it turns to dust." Bowen said turning away for a moment. "I will not be that naïve again." Draco looks at him and nods.

"Mhm, Kara I will go with you." Draco tells her.

"It's about time you guys settled down." David said appearing from behind another tomb. The group looks to him with annoyance and he holds his hands up guiltily. "I told you it was going to go bad. There's no point taking it out on me. Besides Uncle Roger and I have been waiting for some time."

"Who is this young man?" Brother Gilbert asks.  
"David, Someone who was with Einon's group for a time, until he came with me later." Kara snaps.

"I'm sorry, but it had to happen. I knew it was going to happen and I even if I could have done something, it wouldn't have worked." He said turning his attention to Uncle Roger who was coming from the shadows.

"It is ready to a degree. For now we should hope that Dante isn't doing what I think he is doing."

"What do mean it's ready?" Kara asks.

"Let's just say it'll help in your battle against Einon." Uncle Roger tells them. They all watch Bowen walk off by himself. Draco gives his friend a glance.

"Then so be it, good bye Bowen." He said walking off with the group.

Bowen was on his own now. The rain pouring down on him and he wasn't getting much shelter from the tombs. But at that moment he didn't care. His mind was busy with everything that had been happening over the last few months. Meeting and befriending a dragon, a strange girl who knew of them and wouldn't say much about herself and her death. Now there was the war that Kara wished to start and he didn't want to deal it any more. Then there came a strange sound that snapped him out of his thoughts. "Valor…valor…a knight is sworn to valor." A voice said amongst the chatter of other ghostly chants. He comes to the tomb in the middle and before his eyes the image of King Arthur appears with sword in hand. Bowen falls to his knees, waiting for the ghost to speak.

"_A knight is sworn to valor._

"A knight is sworn to valor."

"_His heart knows only virtue."_

"His heart knows only virtue."

"_His blade defends the helpless."_

"His blade defends the helpless."

"_His might, upholds the weak."_

"His might, upholds the weak."

"_His word speaks only truth."_

"His word speaks only truth."

"_His wroth undoes the wicked."_

"His wroth undoes the wicked!" Bowen yells at the end. He watches the image disappear from his eyes and bows his head for a moment. Then he lifted his eyes to find Draco smiling and walking towards him with a proud smile as he comes closer to him and extends his wing out to cover the knight. He looks on forward still smiling and saying nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Bowen's Army and the Castle Intruder

I don't own Dragonheart, Just my characters.

"You want us to follow you, a priest and a boy in a fight against Einon?" Hewe asks listening to Kara's Proposal. He could all ready see the consequences of what was to come wasn't up for hearing her out at all.

"Yes and this time we can win." Kara urged. David was watching the two go back and forth with each other like politicians arguing over what's for lunch.

'This is so not going to end well.' He thought knowing what was going to happen next.

"But you don't understand…" Hewe spins around to them, outrage was clearly visible upon his sweat and dust encrusted face.

"I don't need to understand! I understand THIS and that is all!" He yells pointing at his eye patch. Suddenly he picks up a wooden shovel, ready to beat her with it until an arrow shot from the nowhere and right in the center of it. They all look over to see Bowen riding majestically on his horse, bow in hand and the look of triumph on his face. Stopping in front of three, he turns to Hewe, his expression never changing.

"Save your strength for the fight against Einon."

"There is no fight." Hewe argues, looking to them all as if they were lunatics.

"I'm going to start one." Bowen said. David was starting to smile now. He wanted his chance to fight Dante and repay him for killing Macy. Bowen saw this too, making him smile even more.

"…You and what army knight…?" Hewe asks. The question seemed like a 'Q' for Bowen. He rides off, pushing his horses to go faster into the sunset. The others watch him, all waiting for something to happen. Then he stops, pulling the reins to make the horse stand as Draco's figure flew right above them. Hewe was startled, but the others just smile and turn to him.

"This is our army." David said determined now.

At the castle Einon was very busy with his new body guard. The girl was eager to please him in any way as she was called to the throne room.

"Mother, I would like you to meet my new wife." He said showing her off. Aislinn was appalled, from the picture he had seen of her, it looked like she had taken a dramatic change in appearance and personality.

"It is great to finally meet you my dear." She said watching the girl's eyes change from loving to cruel in under a second.

"It is a true pleasure to make your acquaintance as well great Queen Aislinn." She said bowing respectfully to her.

"What do you think of her mother, a true sight for sore eyes isn't she?" Einon said taking her arm and kissing it.

"Yes…as lovely a morning rose." Aislinn states still feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"And as deadly as a dragon, if one aren't careful," Dante said walking in. He stands next to Einon and the girl, biting into an apple. "A true work of genius, if I must say and I do…"

"At least I know I have one good ally in this. That boy will certainly be a crowning add on to my personal hunting collection." Einon said. "Then we can both marvel at his stuffed body."  
"If you will allow me, I will personally bring his head back to you master." Macy said smiling. Einon smiles even more at the offer.

"Nothing will make me happier love." Einon sighs. Aislinn felt crossed and disgusted at the requested. She rises from her seat holding her head as a headache came from listen to them talk about killing everyone.

"I must go lay down." She said rubbing it harder.

"Shall I escort you to your chamber Queen Aislinn?" A shill ran up her spine with the glance she gave her.

"That will not be necessary my dear." She said and leaves quickly out of the room.

"What else have you been doing in the rooms you have preoccupied Dante? My men claim to hear strange sounds come from them."

"I have been preparing something to help out with my own wishes, Einon. I was trying to find some traces of the information that I wanted to from the old man through her, but she has thwarted every attempt with her own set ups." Einon just listens to him, not really knowing what he was talking about. All he knew was that one he was with was part of it.

"Would you mind showing me?"

"It would be an honor, but I implore you to not touch anything unless I say so."

"Aislinn, daughter of the Celts and friend to the old one's race, please come here." A voice said from one of the rooms. She looks around startled and nervous.

"Who is it that calls me?" She asks in a whisper. The door in front of her squeaks opens, but there was very little light within it, despite it being noon.

"Do not be afraid, please come in." The voice said a bit amused. Against her better judgment, she walks in briskly to see who was inside only to find nothing.

"What is going on?" She said still whispering. The door behind her shuts quietly, but it still frightened her to see it do that.

"Please do not be scared I've been waiting to speak with you, but could not with Einon and the others there." The voice said.

"Please reveal yourself to me, so that I may gaze upon you." Aislinn said this time, her voice was up a little more. In a rush of air the lighting changes nearly blinding her. The wind was chilled and seeped into her body, then left her as quickly as it came. When she uncovers her eyes, she spies a tall figure with a dark hood on standing next to the window. Whoever it was beneath it was breathing heavily as if they had been running away from something.

"It is great to finally meet you at last daughter of the Celts." The figure said in a clearer female voice.

"How do you know of my lineage child, or that of the others?" Aislinn asks, a bit fearful.

"I have known about you for a while Aislinn, and I also know of the sacrifice you and the dragon made twelve years ago to save that monster of son you have out there. But that is not the issue I wish to speak with you about."

"Then what is it?" Aislinn asks. The figure sits down on the window ledge looking out to the drifting sun.

"War, it is nearly here." It said simply. Aislinn grasps at her chest when the figure looks back, eyes glinting with traces of silver and green that mystified her.

"War, but none have ever tried to fight except for when…"

"King Freyne decided he would try to end their rebellion. Yes I know my dear, but this knew war will bring an end to the terror of your son and his father."

"Do you mean…he will die?" Aislinn said almost joyous. She immediately saw a smile underneath the hood, but was soon replaced with a frown.

"Yes, but your life is also at risk. I truly do not wish to see you die nor does my friend, so I am giving you an ultimatum, you can stay here or you can come with me." Once more the figure glances at her with a calm look, waiting for the answer.

"I…cannot leave…if I do then my son will notice and I do not want to see another die by his hands…or that girl's." Her voice straining to keep from cracking as a tear came from her eyes. The figure comes over and hugs her tightly.

"A fate to be ended in bloodshed, yet the reward is worth so much more. Very well my queen, I leave you to your will." Suddenly there was a banging at the door.

"Queen Aislinn, are you okay in there?" came a male voice. The figure snarls at it, quickly leaving for the window.

"Here when you see the dragon, show him this item. I hope we meet again my queen." She tosses Aislinn a brown bag just as the door opens. In walked Dante, Macy and the guards with weapons out. The figure leapt out in flash and was seen no more. Dante and others run over to the window searching for the figure. Aislinn quickly hides the package in her sleeves while no one was looking and sits down.

"My queen, are you all right?" Dante asks coming over to her.

"Yes I am fine. No harm was done unto me." She said wearily.

"Search the area until the assailant can be found, understand." Macy barks to the guards. They nod and quickly head out of the room to tell the others. She then turns around to Aislinn and Dante and grimaces. "I will join in as well. Tell his majesty I will be late tonight." She was just about to walk out when Dante stops her.

"That will not be necessary my dear, I need your assistance tonight." He hisses.

"Very well, I shall not go master." She said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Draco's dream and Battle Preparations

I don't own Dragonheart, Just my characters.

At the village, the training for the battle was at hand. Women were making arrows and gossiping, while the men were practicing for battle on the field. David, Bowen, Hewe and Brother Gilbert were near the archery area testing out their own hand at the sport. David was struggling to hold up the bow and arrow at the same time, making the three men chuckle.

"You shouldn't be struggling so much with it." Bowen laughs.

"Well excuse me for not knowing the ins and outs of medieval weaponry. If this was the twenty first century all you'd need is a gun and some ammo." David snaps back.

"Well we do not have those, so you'll just have to try and learn. Otherwise you will die out there in battle." Bowen tells him. The sudden image of Macy dying in his arms again causes his attention to change his frustrations towards the dummy. The bow and arrow started to morph into a large heavy weapon. Bowen and the others stare in complete awe at it and so does David.

"This is a gun," He points it towards the dummy. "And this is what it can do." He fires off one round, taking the dummy's head off.

"This is totally unnatural." Brother Gilbert gasps.

"Yes it is." Uncle Roger said frowning. "David, you know you cannot use such a weapon in a battle like this. It will cause a shift in this world if you decide to and that we don't want."

"Mr. Focker…" David tries to argue, but gazing into the man's storm blue eyes made him give up.

"Macy would never want you to try an exact revenge for her. Now change it back into what it was before." Trembling, David did as he was told and the gun was soon back to what it was, a bow and arrow. "That's a good lad, now learn from them as best you can." his grip still firm on David's shoulder. David simply nods and turns around to the rest of them.

"It's your turn to do it, right Brother Gilbert?" He nods and turns towards a dummy that still had its head on.

"I have never shot a bow before." He states.

"Steady your hand. Aim it, and…release." Bowen tells him. He does as he was told and fires it right into the dummy's head.

"Beginner's luck, try again." Hewe said. He fires again and this time hits it in the groan.

_Remind me never to piss this guy off._ David thought self consciously covering himself.

Bowen slaps a hand down on his shoulder and smiles.

"Brother Gilbert, you're a natural."

*"Draco…" A familiar voice was calling out to him in the forest. He searches everywhere, following the voice, hoping it wasn't a trick of his imaginings. He soon comes upon a flower bed of all kinds of exotic plants and insects surrounding the area. Right in the center was a girl singing the same song as Macy.

"Is it truly you Macy?" He asks feeling his heart leap into his throat. She turns around to him and smiles just as she did before.

"Hello Draco, how have you been?" He walks over to her and nearly knocks her over, trying to nuzzle her with his face. Tears were visible on hers, as she cries silently.

"Macy I've missed you so much." He said holding back his own tears. Stroking his nose, she kisses it, leaving a red mark and sits down and finishes wiping her tears away. Draco wraps around her, the same way he always did, enjoying the feeling of her warmth near him.

"I have missed you as well Draco…it is strange being…you know…" He nods looking at the flowers and trees as if waiting for something to come out of all of it.

"Why do you come then?"

"To warn you and say sorry for all the damage I did. Perhaps it was better if you had never met me in the first place." A deep rumbling comes from his chest as she said this. Glancing back, she could clearly see anger and sadness in his eyes at the comment.

"I do not regret ever meeting you. You are one of the few companions that have brought me such joy in these last few months."

"Yet I allowed myself to be taken away. I was being selfish and didn't think it through…I thought if I died then…just maybe he would leave." Her eyes suddenly shift angrily. "But I was wrong, he's still going after the data and that means he'll still be after all of you." Her body began to tremble violently and Draco wraps around her more to try and make it stop. "I know he's up to something, but without the data, he can't do what he planned."

"You mean about the weapons he wanted to make." Draco said. She nods starting to shake more.

"Draco...you will reach your heaven and your death will be by another you so deeply trust." She takes her cell phone out and shows him a picture of them together.

"I can't stay any longer than I have all ready, remember this image and…I'm sorry…" Her image was starting to turn transparent.

"I forgive you and I love you." He tells her before she fades away completely.

"Thank you…and be wary, all things are not as it seems…" Her voice whispers as the field fell into darkness.*

Waking up he once more checks his side to find nothing there and sighs. The dreams themselves felt so real he could have sworn her very presence could still be felt around him. He slowly gets up, feeling the bones in his neck snap and creak a little. It was nearly nightfall and the sounds of metal clashing together rang loudly in his ears. Bowen's voice suddenly rings out as he starts talking to someone. Taking a guess, it was David who was having a hard time trying to gain any experience with a sword. Heading off to the area he sees the two whacking away at each other; the latter easily keeping up with his teacher as they went through the routines over and over.

"You are getting better David." Bowen said slinging at him with his blade.

"Thanks old man." David said blocking it. Bowen laughs and suddenly flips him to the ground.

"Rule number one: Don't call me old." He said. Draco chuckles at this, earning both of their gazes. He just nods and goes towards them.

"You've gotten better David."

"Thank you Draco." He said getting up.

"Why do you not call him old?" Bowen asks. David gives this a though and smiles.

"…Because he can easily snap me in half without much of a thought." David said noticing Uncle Roger calling him over. "I'll see you later." He said running off.

"The boy as great promise, though his intentions are needless to say are for the worse." Draco said.

"At least he isn't like Einon." Bowen sighs. He puts his sword away and walks off. Draco grimaces and just sighs at his friend. The desire to quench his thirst finally brings him to the pool of water in the center of village. Lapping it up, he feels his throat finally gain some relief. But his eyes saw far into the distance something he didn't like, the lord of the village, Brock, who was hawking and now spotted the peasants and himself. A deep rumbling began to vibrate from his chest, finally erupting into a roar. His wings stretched out to full length, catching everyone's attention. He sees Brock nearly bucked off his horse, but rides off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Castle Preparations and the Dragon Slayers

I don't own Dragonheart, just my characters.

"I need more men!" Brock screams out. It was obvious to everyone that he was still shaken up by what he saw, but wasn't really ready to admit it. The news of the peasants once more getting ready to revolt would have been nothing but old news to Einon, if he was not told that Bowen was the one leading it.

"It's just a few peasants waving around pitch folks. I know there all on your land but still find time to go hawking at your old age." Felton said. Brock grabs him by the collar and began to yell in his face until Einon stops them. Felton looks up to Einon with one of those 'know-it-all' glances and readjusts his shirt. "Anyone of us is worth a hundred of them." Einon gives him a calm yet cruel glance. He slowly puts his hand behind his head and pets it.

"Felton…Fool! I know this man and I will not under estimate him! Him or the dragon…!" He yells slamming Felton's face into the table they were standing over. Macy just laughs causing the man to become irritable. He gets up to try and harm her, but she simply tosses him into a wall and laughs harder. Einon was somewhat amused, but couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"Don't be afraid of the dragon my son." Aislinn said walking into the area. She sees Macy laughing at Felton's expense and sighs.

"I fear nothing!" Einon exclaims angrily. But Aislinn could see he was fearful of its strength. She motions for him to follow her to another area, and he complies bringing Macy with him. There before them stood a few men dressed in outrageous attire of horns, fur and other things. They bow to the three, but say nothing.

"What is that?" Einon asks baffled.

"The only gift a mother could give her son…Dragon slayers." She said plainly. Macy grimaces at this.

"I could easily bring the dragon down if I so desired, you didn't have to hire them." She spat.

"I highly doubt my son would want you to die for such matters." She tells her. A shiver ran down her spine again as Macy's gaze came into view. "I am sure you have other matters to attend to." She turns to leave them, quickly heading to an area where no one was. Staring at the stone rubble and blue skies above could not lift her spirits. The wind suddenly picks up around her, sending a chill through her body.

"A very smart move, Aislinn, daughter of the Celts," The figure was back again and was sitting on a pile of stones with a weary look in her eyes. "Smart yet a waste of money."

"Where did you come from, the guards have been looking everywhere for you." Aislinn said concern; she didn't want to see her be taken away. She gazes around to see if any others were coming, but the figure smiles, chuckling as she walks over to her in a graceful manner, her robe fluttering around her like a waterfall all around her.

"Do not fear my queen for none will come this way. I am as the wind, I come and go as I please and none may have me as they desire, for I am one people can never obtain unless I see fit." She tells her. Eyeing her mysterious eyes once more, Aislinn grasps for her chest again as she felt her glance pierce the very fibers of her soul. A question began to bore into her mind, now truly wishing to test the mysterious woman's wisdom.

"Why do you say it was a waste to buy their services? Are you saying that they will fail, have you seen this?" Aislinn asks.

"The dragon slayers will not be the ones to kill him. So your plan to kill Einon will be for naught. Only the one, who is close to his heart, will be allowed to pierce it." The figure waves a hand and produces two apples of unnatural size, then hands her one. Aislinn struggles to hold it and sets it down on a rock. The figure merely chuckles and both watches it shrinks smaller. "That represents the burdens you bear on your shoulders and heart. Setting it down for a moment may bring relief, but you will have to pick it back up and it will only get larger as time passes."

"You certainly are wise stranger. Will you allow me to see your face or know your name? You say you have known me, but I know nothing of you." The figure smiles and considers the thought.

"In due time, I will show you my face. As for my name…" She comes in closer and whispers it in her ear. Aislinn gasps and steps back. She wanted to fall to her knees, but was held up by the figure. "Hold thy tears, for there is no need to weep my queen. For now you must act as if everything is normal. I will see you once more before the end of this war and say farewell to thee." The figure steps back and gives her a bow, slowly disappearing into nothing but air.

"Have you looked beyond tomorrow Bowen?" Draco asks as they walked up the hill. The sun was setting into the west and the sounds of battle preparations were replaced by laughter and merry making. Staring at the shades pinks, purples and oranges, the knight thought about the dragon's question.

"It's hard to see that far Draco." Bowen answers. The dragon looks to his friend, wisdom burning in his eyes.

"Look at the camp, what do you see, what do you hear?" He asks the human. Bowen listens for a moment before answering the wise creature.

"I hear hope."

"Exactly, down there you life, song, and courage. You have everything you need." He lays down turning his head and examining everything in sight. "And now so do I." Bowen places his arm on the dragon's shoulder and smiles, suddenly noticing something on the very tip of Draco's nose.

"Draco, what is that on your nose?" He asks. The dragon looks at the mark and blushes a little as he remembers the dream. His heart thumps a little differently as he thinks about Macy.

"A promise mark given to me by someone of great value."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The battle begins Part 1

**I don't own Dragonheart, Just my characters. **

**I hope you guys like this because I'm getting nervous on this.**

As dawn came for the village, all could fell the gravity of what was to happen. Bowen and Draco awoke to the sound of blades clashing together deep within the forest. Curious they follow the sound until they found David and a dark robed figure clashing together. They watch for a little while, marveling at the figure's sword skills, not being able to do much else. David was hanging in for a while trying to figure out what this person's plans were next. Sweat was pouring down his face as the figure slashes away at his blade.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks dodging the figure's attack and rushing to the side. It just chuckles and in a move that surprises all of them sends him flying into his into the air by swinging its blade so hard and swiftly at his body. The sky and ground began to spin together for what felt like an eternity until it stops abruptly. He closes his eyes at first to try and get them straight before slowly opening them to see the figure's mystical eyes. He gasps surprise and blushes a bit as he found himself on its lap, arms and blade around him in a playful manner. The robe flows over them as the wind picks up a little, making it ripple across them like water.

"To see how far you have progress young David. You have learned well, but your true test will be in battle." It said in a female voice, a smile plays across her face as she helps him back on his feet.

Draco and Bowen sigh loudly causing both David and the figure to look over to them. The figure's eyes suddenly glisten with joy and despair to them.

"Bowen…Draco…" David stutters still blushing.

"Are you okay David?" Bowen asks smiling just a little. He nods and looks up to the figure once more.

"Another important question is who are you?" Draco asks with a growl. David watches as the figure merely chuckles at this as if he was no threat and slowly inches away just in case.

"I cannot say who I am just yet Dragon. Just know I am your ally." She said still smiling a bit. He grumbles at this and so does Bowen.

"How can we even trust you if you are not willing reveal yourself to us?" Bowen growls as well. She sits down for a moment, making the weapon vanish into thin air. All gasp in utter shock and steps back a bit.

"I have no need to cause harm to you. I have been watching over all of you for some time and have grown tired of the destruction done to the land and lives of these people. I must now act while time is still with us." She spoke in such a manner that the air itself was engulfed by it. Even Draco couldn't help but awe at it.

"So you also wish him destroyed?" Draco asks. She nods and looks away from them for a moment.

"Yes and I know many of you are willing to kill him because of Macy." The air became tense at the mentioning of her name. Their interests were peeked as how she knew of Macy.

"How do you…?" David asks.

"In time David," She gets up and sighs loudly, grasping for her chest and smiling. "Be weary of Dante and what you see, for not all is what it appears to be. I will meet you on the battle grounds soon."

"Wait…!" David shouts she looks to him with a patient glance. He steps in front of her and looks her over with a determined glance. "If you knew something of Macy then show me what weapon she used before she was destroyed." The words certainly stun both man and dragon, but also intrigue them. If she truly was watching them, then she would be able to produce the weapon. With a wave of her hand, the winds began to shift violently. Draco and Bowen drop to the ground at the sheer change of the gravity in the area. They could have never imagined seeing something like this or being in the middle of the something like this. Then the winds suddenly die down as quickly as it began. When they look the stare in complete shock at the very blade she now wielded.

"Here, her blade is very special I know. Use her blade justly and without malice in your heart." She suddenly hugs him and whispers into his ear softly. "I will be waiting for you…David." Her body quickly disperses into petals and float away with the gentle breeze.

The dark sky looms over head for both areas. From the castle walls Einon and the others watch as Bowen rides out from the woods holding a round shield with Draco's face in gold on it. Einon could feel rage build inside of him. He wanted to personal have his head on a plate for parading around like that.

"He mocks me will you just look at him." He spat. He watches Bowen ride around even more and nearly blew a gasket. He was ready to rush out and destroy them when Felton grabs him.

"Don't worry about them your majesty. There just peasants waving around pitch folks. They just get wet and tired and limp off home." He tells him. Einon once more watches Bowen lift the shield up, it was almost like he was flipping him off and grew angry. With a hiss, he tries to get out of Felton's grip, but was held back. "Einon think of your father."

"I will not make the same mistake fool." He hisses.

"I see this, but the question is what will you do?" Dante asks ready for battle as well. His black armor shown dully in the misty light as they stare down at the rebelling peasants. His smile was larger than usual as he looks down at his right arm which was now bandaged.

"I shall destroy them all. Today his code dies once and for all." Einon hisses. Macy smiles at this imaging the destruction that lay ahead. Dante easily smiles at her and hands her a sword while whispering.

"This will be fun." She giggles. But her laughter was soon replaced with shouting as Draco suddenly flies out of nowhere and shoots fireballs at the castle, sending debris of stone and wood down on them. She hisses cursing the dragon as he once more flies to the side and causes more destruction. "Where are those accursed slayers? They should be eager to kill him!"

"Calm yourself my dear, your mission is out there remember?" Dante said brushing off some of the dust that was on his armor. She nods and heads out with Einon and the others after they saw Bowen and the peasants waiting eagerly for him to come out.

**Well that's the first part. My brain is trying to buzz a little.**

**Hope you like and plz R&R**

**Love to ****keacdragon and AwesomePersonlolxx 3**

**See you in part 2!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

The battle begins Part 2

I don't own Dragonheart, Just my characters.

I hope you guys like this because I'm getting nervous on this.

Draco's 'Q' had given Bowen and the others what they had wanted. They saw the soldiers coming and Einon easily leading them. David saw how focus Bowen was and wonders if he feeling a bit nervous about it.

"Don't lose focus now David. The enemy will know if you are scared and they will kill you if you hesitate." Bowen tells him. He wasn't looking at him, but rather from the corner of his eye. He knew the boy was eager to avenge Macy's death, but wasn't use to battle or the casualties that came with it. Even more so, was his fear that the boy's anger would turn him into a monster much like Einon.

"I won't Bowen, I can promise you that." David said taking one glance at the ribbon and sword, rage suddenly building. He wanted them to pay badly, especially Dante. The very warning he had received from the figure did not register to him. The only thing that mattered was killing Dante. He looks over to the shadows waiting for the figure, but he didn't see her. 'Could she have been lying?' He thought. But he didn't have time to wonder on doubts and appearances as Einon suddenly calls out an attack.

"To the forest…!" The knight bellows and the group follow the command. Einon felt a smile slide across his face as they ran. Adrenaline rushing through his veins at the sight of all of them he would soon vanquish.

'Just as I thought, you are a coward.' He thought following them with his men. "Let's wipe these cockroaches out!" Einon rushes into the heart of the woods, faster and faster he led his horse and his men without much thought but one, to kill Bowen and crush the rebellion. As they enter a clearing, Bowen suddenly stops and turns around on horse. Einon saw a look in Bowen's eyes that he had not seen in years, determination perhaps.

"Second line!" He roars loudly. The peasants began to line up around him, all weapons pointed in towards Einon's group. Then a sudden shout from above comes, nearly startling the soldiers. One of the peasants came swinging from the trees with a torch in his hands and tosses it on the ground. Immediately the ground behind them lights into flames. The horses began to buck wildly, but were subdued quickly. Einon hisses and stares into his old teacher's eyes with full madness.

"Attack!" Both him and Bowen scream. Both sides rushing towards each other as the sound of feet and hooves roar as loudly as their cries. Metal and wood soon clash with each other, the battle was on. David quickly took to the offense and began whacking away at the soldiers that were coming at him. The smell of smoke, sweat, and blood filled his nose. But he wasn't about to stop because of it. The teaching Bowen had taught him were steadily flowing through his mind like water and so was the images of Macy's last breath. He looks around, seeing Kara and Bowen fighting soldiers in the smoke; Kara suddenly speaking out,

"Like a pudding…" after throwing her ax into a man's back. Brother Gilbert was watching from the tree tops, the men around him were eagerly firing arrows at soldiers. He was reluctant to fire at first, until he heard the cries of one of his men. Glancing down, he saw the man being chased by a soldier on a horse, ready to skewer him with his sword. At last, he takes his bow and fires it…right in the man's butt. It was nearly comical to see him bouncing around on the steep so franticly, trying desperately to get it out.

"Turn the other cheek brother." was all Brother Gilbert could say to keep from laughing. David finally focuses back on own battle, each footstep and twist of the wrist was flawless…almost. No sooner had he started to feel confident, did he see a figure robed in white, rushing towards him like a bull seeing red. He only had seconds to counter the figure as it swung a sickle like sword at his head. The blade came up and blocks it. Staring into the figures eyes, he could see how angry it was and yet…they seemed so familiar.

"You are good, but are you fast enough." It said acidly. Quickly it begins slashing at him with brute force. David's mind was going in every situation, just like earlier that morning.

"You said you were our ally!" He yells blocking the sword again. Trying to place the voice, he couldn't remember where it had come from. He sees a smile cross the figures face and shivers. It easily felt like ice ran down his spine. The sword began to buckle and shake in his hand.

"You're so weak…just like my master told me." In one fell swoop, the blade was broken in half and David found himself spinning again only this time, a sudden searing pain came slicing through his left side. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud that knocks the wind out of him. "My master told me I couldn't kill you, but he didn't say anything about me having a little fun." He glances at the sickle sword with dimming eyes, blood flowing freely from the wound.

'I can't believe this is happening…' He thought watching the blade come up. He closes his eyes as Bowen's voice suddenly rings out for him to get up, but he felt too weak. Then came another sound, the sound of two blades clashing loudly against each other, but the sounds they made were almost unnatural to his ears.

"David, didn't I tell you to use that blade correctly." The voice said irritably. Opening his eyes, he found himself in behind a figure robed in black and gasps in shock. Two robbed figures were now in sight of him, one was protecting him, and the other was trying to harm him.

"I can't believe you're actually here." The white figure said.

"Likewise, though your idiot _**master**_ should have never sent you." Their blades suddenly began slicing away at each other. The figure that had saved him easily kept pace with the other. Just like with him, she easily kept herself steady with each blow. He couldn't help but admire her techniques as a fighter and wonder who the two were.

"I will make you suffer!" The white robed figure said.

"Not likely sweet heart." Suddenly the black robe figure upper cuts the white robed figure, causing David and anyone else that knew to freeze for a moment. The hood flips off, revealing Macy who was snarling and flips out of the black figures way.

"M…M…Macy…" David stutters. Bowen cuts through another soldier and stares for a brief moment at the girl he thought was long dead. Macy glares at all of them furious as the day she was destroyed. The figure held her sword to Macy's throat, eyes never darting from the girl's icy stare. Fearing he would have to see his friend die again, he slowly gets up and stops her by grabbing her arm with his right, dragging it down a little.

"I know you think you're saving her this way, but you're dead wrong." She said. He could hear the anger in her calm voice that reminded him of the sound a thunderstorm on a clear day. He still held on, the weight of his body was starting to affect her arm.

"I can't let you hurt Macy." He growls. Macy laughs a little at this, but hides it quickly.

"Yes please keep this crazy woman away from me." She said shaking. The figure growls and nearly tosses him aside, when Dante appears out of nowhere and knocks her down to the ground a few feet away from David.

"Macy, you should have captured the boy minutes ago." He growls. Macy gets up and brushes the dirt off of her. David looks to her again, this time in utter disbelieve. She laughs and quickly jabs him in his side where the wound was making him gasp weakly for air. The world began to spin around for him and he fell into unconsciousness.

"He should have paid close attention to that girl." She sneers looking at figure slowly getting up. The look of anger and desperation was showing in her eyes as they ride away. Einon sees the destruction that surrounded him; it was not how he had planned. Horses with dead soldiers and many men being slain around in the smoke was all he could see. The only thing that didn't make him go berserk was seeing Macy and Dante carrying David's unconscious body with them.

"At least not all is lost. I can still get my revenge on the boy." He said as he slashes threw a peasant and rides up to them. Macy quickly gets on his horse and smiles contently.

"Let's go before any of these fools notice." She hisses.

"Retreat!" He yells out riding away from the battle. Bowen heard and saw them riding off. He was still in shock about what he was seeing, but knew he could not let them get away.

"Brother Gilbert, it is Einon stop him!" He yells to the tree tops. Brother Gilbert saw them and aimed his arrow at Einon's chest.

"Thou…shalt…not…kill…" He stutters shaking to let the weapon go. Finally, he releases the arrow, letting it sink deeply into the tyrant's chest. Einon was stunned by the attack. Bowen saw this and also heard another noise…Draco yelping in pain. He looks over just as Draco fell from the sky. He was distraught, but even more so by what was going on with before him.

"Einon…no…!" Macy stutters shock; she glares up at Brother Gilbert and wanted to tear him to shreds. But what surprises her more was the sudden grunting noise Einon gave as he slowly pulls the arrow out of his chest. Blood was dripping from the very tip as he glances at it and smiles. Then the sudden realization of what was happening at the castle brought him out of his bliss. He kicks and strikes his horse to make it gallop at full speed. The figure watches in total disgust from the tree tops and vanishes into the smoke.

**Okay I finally got that part out. Hope you guys like it.**

**Plz R&R and my love to ****keacdragon and AwesomePersonlolxx 3**

**See yah later! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Rescuing Draco

I don't own Dragonheart, Just my characters.

Draco began to struggle against the chains that had him bound. Anger and pain seething through his as the men he recognized were dragon slayers. All of them were yelling in an odd language as they tied the chains tighter to his body. He wanted to claw at them and tear them to shreds, but the pain from before began to take over his body again. One of the dragon slayers began to point a metal spear into his face, yelling odd babble as he did so. Just as the man was about to stab him, Einon's cries filled the area.

"No! I want it alive!" He yells riding up. He quickly jumps off and stops the guy from stabbing Draco in the face. Giving him the same cruel smile, he taps a horn on Draco with the arrow. "Live for all eternity."

"Oh no…" was all Draco could say as he glances up at Einon. Dante steps in front of Draco and smiles.

"I have a very special present for you dragon." He snaps his fingers and Macy comes over with David in her arms, grimacing at the beast. Draco's heart nearly jumps out of his chest at the sight of her and David both being together. Mainly out of surprise and fear of seeing her there. Dante saw the change in the dragon's face and chuckles to himself.

"Macy, is it truly you? Say it is so." Draco said nearly out of breathe.

"What will we do with him?" She asks ignoring the dragon's gaze and request. Dante steps up and takes David from her.

"I will simply hold on to him in my lab my dear." He turns to Einon with the same smug smile before turning to the now snarling Draco. "Why don't we have Macy watch over the dragon, give him a little company until I have need of her." Both of them smile and nod.

"Macy, make sure that none come near my dragon. If they do, then kill them." Einon said. Draco watches in horror as the same icy smile crosses her face.

"It will be my pleasure master." She said. Suddenly the dragon slayers back off for a moment, except for one that was buff and snorts at her. Her smirk disappears as he comes closer to them with his axe in his hand.

"What can puny girl do that we can't?" The man said with thick accent. With a smile, she steps forward just a foot or two away from him.

"May I now love?" She asks. Draco shook as the atmosphere around him turns cold.

"Yes of course my dear." Einon chuckles eagerly. In horror, Draco watches as she literally slices the man up like wonder bread. Blood suddenly splatters on his nose and trickles to the ground.

'What have they done to you Macy?' He thought. The other dragon slayers quickly carry away the remains making sure not to look at her. He comes over to her and swipes some of the blood away from her nose. "You're always so good at that."

"Well I learned from the best." She said lovingly. "Don't worry I'll keep the overgrown lizard safe, I promise." With that said, he walks away with Dante and David into the dark corridors of the castle.

"I go to save the dragon. Who will come with me?" Bowen was looking around at the men that had survived the battle. He could see all of them were weary, injured and didn't want to go anywhere but home. None answered at first, many of them just staring at the damage that was done and grateful they had survived. Bowen just reflects on the events that had happened. Macy was back and David was now in held captive by Einon, as well as Draco. He knew he had to save them and fast.

"I will go." Kara said stepping up. He nods to and waits a little while for anyone else to volunteer. Brother Gilbert steps up next, bow in hand and arrows still half way fill his quiver. He knew they would be the only ones to back him up and leaves the group.

"Bowen, that girl…is it possible that we saw an illusion." Kara asks. He could tell she was just as surprise as he was upon seeing Macy's face and even more so by her sudden alliance with Einon.

"I do not know Kara, but with what's been happening since I met that child, nothing is as it seems." He tells her getting on his horse.

"I saw another in the trees when I was up there. A figure in black is she an adversary or ally?" Brother Gilbert said keeping pace with the two.

"I am your ally Brother Gilbert, like I said I have no need to do harm against the rebellion." The figure said suddenly appearing next to a tree in the clearing above them. She turns to them; her hood was no longer hiding her head, but she still had the majority of her face was covered with a cloth mask. The group stops feet away from where she was, but they could easily see some of her features, easily in awe of them.

"Why didn't you stop Dante and Einon from stealing David?" Bowen snaps at her. She glances straight at him, black hair suddenly shinning with silver streaks blowing directly around her face as the wind begins to pick up. He was starting to feel that same feeling he got when he was staring at Draco, and it was something that pissed him off and yet he respected.

"I failed to save him, because he was too drawn in by guilt and I was filled with hatred. I let my guard down because of those facts." Her eyes were still on the group and each felt something tug within them, a similar familiarity…they could not truly tell. "Things were not suppose to happen this way, and I must now join you whether you want it or not." Bowen gives this a thought, and nods. He could tell she wasn't joking and defiantly was interested in helping.

"Let's go then." He said. She nods and vanishes before them in the form of petals floating towards the setting sun and the castle.

When David awoke again, he once more felt something cold against the back of his body. He wanted to get up and off of whatever it was, but his limbs felt heavy, nearly weighted down by something or possibly chained. Pain suddenly shoots up his side causing him to moan in agony.

"Good to see that you are still with us, David." A very unpleasant voice said. He knew who it was and was reluctant to open his eyes to gaze at the man that had caused this nightmare. But he wasn't given much of a choice when his eyes were suddenly pry open to the dim light of the room. Blurry at first, he couldn't tell what he was staring at. But once his eyes began to focus he saw he was in a lab and apparently chained to a slab.

'What is all of this? It looks like I stepped into Frankenstein's lab.' He thought looking around.

"I hope you like the accommodations I've set up you." Dante said walking right into David's view. He smiles wickedly towards him, only infuriating David more.

"Where am I and where is Macy?" David demands. Dante just laughs at this and goes over to a table with multiple strange tools and gears. To David, they looked like torture tools.

"You are in Einon's castle David and as for Macy, she is guarding that gas bag you call a dragon." He hisses. "But I know you're probably wondering why I have you here." David glares at the man with absolute hatred as he remembers what happened in the battle.

"Macy…what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing to her. I simply reanimated her back into this world. It was her choice to come to Einon's side." Dante said. "And as for the reason I brought you here. I'm merely interested as to why you weren't infected by my virus." David's face suddenly adopts a looks of dumbfoundment. He knew Macy had caught the virus, but news of him getting one seemed totally out of the ordinary.

"I don't understand…"

"Well it's quite simple David. The virus I create was merely a sample of what that idiot of a man Dr. Focker had written down in the data he had placed in Macy. What Dr. Focker was afraid of was the accidental discovery he had made on one of his inventions to cure the flesh eating disease, known as MRSA. Unfortunately, the machine when tested on a creature injected with it, caused the disease to accelerate at such a fast rate, the poor thing died by literally falling into pieces." The humor in his voice at recalling the situation made David sick. "But the fool didn't notice that what he had made was literally the best weapon in the world. He immediately wanted the blueprints and machine annihilated…so that no one could ever rebuild such a thing and cause havoc. But I was smart enough to copy it and stash it away."  
"Yeah, until the science community was alerted for it and caught you." David said smugly. Dante's smile fell into a scowl for a moment, but soon returns to his usual smile.

"Yes an unfortunate end…or so I thought. Before I was sent back, I remembered the old fool's niece and how he had spent many months working on her advance prosthetic arm. At first, I thought nothing of it until I realized the old fool could never allow an invention to die like that. So I came back and luckily for me I just happened to have remembered how to somewhat build it. The only thing I needed was the full data or I thought, in which the girl possessed."  
"But why did you kill her with the virus?"

"I wised up after realizing I didn't need the old man's blueprints. Mine was far more superior to his, but there is something that she did give me a plan to make me rich." His smile widened so it was almost made him look like the joker. "I could send the disease worldwide via electronic devices."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come now boy, you can't be that stupid. The entire world is full of nothing but electronics. With Dr. Focker's invention that allows people to enter places like this. I could easily send the disease to everyone in the world, unless they made me their ruler."

"It always boils down to that doesn't it? I knew that type of crap was going to happen sooner or later." David groans. It really was like the movies, only it looked like the bad guy was about to get away with it. Dante suddenly jabs him in his wounded side, making him yelp in pain.

"Don't test me boy. I merely brought you here to see why you were so immune to it. But apparently I've wasted my time with you. Though I would love to destroy you myself, I think having Macy kill you would bring an even better delight to my soul."

"Macy wouldn't kill me! You're making her do that!" David snaps. Dante just chuckles. "I can have her watch you for now. When dawn comes I'll have her simply torture you until I say she can lob your head off and place it on a pike." He calls in the guards who quickly untie him and drags him out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The Figure's fight and truth of the matter

I don't own Dragonheart, just my characters

For hours, Draco and Macy sat in silence. The dragon wanted so desperately for the girl he knew to come back to him, to speak with him and smile once more. But deep down, he could sense the differences within her soul. No longer was her heart filled with the same love and kindness that shone through her, even when she had died. All that laid within her was darkness that was making him unwell. Macy simply sat down in front of him with her back turned. Her eyes were studying the surroundings for anyone dumb enough to come near her.

"Macy…" Draco had finally said her name. She growls at this and looks back disgusted.

"What do you want?" She snaps acidly.

"Do you not remember me?" He asks ignoring the tone. Hope and his memories of who she once was, was the only thing that was keeping him from setting her on fire.

"Why would I remember you? We've never met before." She groans.

"We did Macy, a few months back. I saved you from a group of men who tried to kill you. They were from Einon's court." He said. Her eyes were glossing over as he spoke.

"That couldn't have happened. I would remember an overgrown lizard saving me." She scoffs turning back around. Draco sighs at this. Her memories were gone and it seemed nothing could bring them back.

"Einon doesn't love you, you know that Macy. Now that he understands my sacrifice and has me bound he could never love you with his heart."

"Shut up dragon." She hisses.

"He only cares for himself Macy. His father was the same. He cannot love you with a heart so corrupted by greed, pride, malice and self wanting." She suddenly rises up, her sword clenched firmly in her grip.

"If Einon was not attached to you, I would kill you right now. So shut up lizard." She said it with such an icy tone, that anyone that could have heard it would have felt it seep into their bones like a chilled wind. Draco shuffles rather annoyed as she steps away from his face and looks at the soldiers who were bringing out David and chains him to the wall a few feet from Draco. "I guess master's done with you. And if you're here then he must want me to have some fun with you." David cringes and shakes in his chains.

"Macy my dear warrior," Dante suddenly comes up with more bandages on him. She glances back him with a smile and turns around.

"Yes master?"

"I need you for a moment. I'm sure you would like it if you got a break from guarding." He said. She nods happily and rushes off with him.

"A fine mess I'm in." David sighs letting his head droop. Draco wanted to see him, but since David was tied behind him he could not see.

"It is all right David. I know it looks bleak, but things will get better." David shakes his head.

"Draco it is worse than that. Dante has created a machine that can transfer a mega virus from person to person in my world from this one. He plans to use it to become supreme ruler of the world. If not, he'll destroy everyone just like he did Macy." He could hear a deep rumbling come from the dragon. They both suddenly hear the sound of someone stabbing another. A loud clanging and thud follows surprising David, but not Draco.

"Aislinn, come from the shadows so that I may see you." Draco said. Quickly she came over to the dragon and bows respectfully.

"I am sorry my lord…and to you as well David." She said sadly.

"It is not you who should be sorry. In giving him half my heart, I have taken on every evil stirring in his breast. Even the pain of his death must be mine." He states. David knew this was the part Macy, the Macy he knew would start crying. Knowing that information, he knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"…Death…without immortality?" They both said at the same time. He didn't bother to look at them and gazes up at the constellation with no emotion at all.

"I cannot see!" Draco was struggling to move his head to see the stars, he growls in annoyance before returning his gaze to Aislinn. "Are the stars shinning tonight?" She looks up for a moment as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Brightly my lord...brightly" Her voice was going horse. She slowly takes out the brown bag from her sleeve and reveals a small pink cell phone. "I do not know what it is, but an ally of mine gave me this and said to show you it when I saw you again." Opening it, he sighs happily as he gazes at the picture, remembering that very day he and Macy were alone in the field. Her warm smile brought a wave of relief to him as he suddenly remembers the joy and happiness that came flooding back. Not wanting to let that happiness go, he glances at Aislinn with joy in his eyes. But that joy was quickly removed when Macy came back and knocks her into the wall with a hard thud.

"No one is allowed near him my queen and that means you as well." She hisses. Her sword was drawn and was aiming towards the queen's neck when a bright light almost like a star appears before them. The robe figure stood before them, her eyes were shining brightly with rage. Aislinn turns to her with relief as quickly scrambles to get away.

"It's you again." Macy growled stepping forward with her blade drawn. The figure's blade was also drawn, glinting brightly like the stars.

"Yes, I've come to end this fallacy once and for all." She said glancing at the dragon, his eyes widening in fear of what was to come. Macy just laughs and lifts her sword straight at the figures face.

"Let's see what you can do." The two were soon clashing with each other. Blades clanging against each other with such force, sparks began to fly off of them and close to Draco's talons. Draco watches as the two hacks away at each other like it was an intrigue dance of life and death, neither paying attention to the cuts and bruises each had received. He couldn't help but admire the figure's techniques as well as Macy. But when glancing at the figure's movements something reminded him of someone he had seen fight like that.

"You're getting full of yourself." The figure said locking blades with Macy. She just sneers and breaks away from her and suddenly lunges at her absolutely enraged.

"For someone who speaks so highly, you certainly like to hide behind that hood of yours." They dance around each other for a brief moment before Macy finally got the upper hand and knocks the figure to the ground. The others were breathless, unable to move, the figure watches Macy come up to her with a smile; blade eagerly pointing towards her throat. "Looks like you're just as weak as Davie over there." She laughs. Aislinn gasps as she watching in horror as Macy was about to murder another in cold blood. She saw a pretty big rock next to her and tosses it right at Macy's head. She screams angrily and turns around, furious at Aislinn and pins the queen down to the stone floor.

"No!" Draco yells out. He didn't want to see Macy kill or have Aislinn to die and tries to get out of the chains. Macy just sneers, glaring at Aislinn with full hatred.

"Get ready to burn in hell!" She yells raising her blade to stab her in the chest. Then she stops. Aislinn suddenly feels a wet warm liquid splatter on her dress. She glances up and sees the girl's eyes widen in pain, the blade of the figure piercing Macy's chest, with blood dripping steadily from it. A silent scream escapes her lips as the blade was pulled out and her body rolls over to the ground face up.

"You…won't get…away with this…!" She gargle spitting blood. The figure stands over her, eyes no longer filled with hate. She leans in and hisses a little herself.

"Rule one of anything: Never mess with the original." Watching Macy's final breathe escape her body she snaps her fingers making the body disperse before helping Aislinn up and dusts her off. "I am sorry…I nearly didn't make it in time." The figure said. She could hear Draco growling in absolute rage at what she had done. She knew if he wasn't tied down, she would be lying in pieces.

"It is all right dear, but I believe you owe these two an explanation." Aislinn said calmly. Nodding she steps towards Draco and he shoots fire at her from his nose. She stands still, letting the flames leap past her until he stops.

"Draco, I know you thought that was Macy, but it wasn't."

"You are blind human, you killed her." He snarls. Slowly she unties the robe and lets it fall to the ground. He gasps feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. Her body was no longer like he remembered, but fuller and more mature. He watches her eyes and was mystified like all others, even more by the emerald green shirt, boots, top and markings that seemed to glow on her skin.

"M…Macy…impossible…" She pets his nose and smiles contently.

"You are correct and also incorrect Draco. I am merely the consciousness of her taken on a human body." She said rubbing her right arm. He lifts an eye ridge and looks away.

"I cannot believe this, here I watch a girl die twice and yet you stand here before me." He growls.

"Draco, if you didn't notice, that fake didn't have the cuts on her neck like I do. I wish I could explain everything to you, but we don't have much time nor did she have a metal arm." She unravels the bandages and let them blow away in the wind. He stares at the contraction, almost human, but it was really metal. "All I can say is that was a creation of Dante to fool everyone…if I could say more I would at the moment, but time is against us." He sees the seriousness and sadness in her eyes and nods.

"If you truly are Macy, whisper something in my ear that only I would know of." She walks over and gently rubs his cheek before leaning in to say what she wanted.

"I know deep within your cave lies an egg that contains your son." Draco eyes widen as she comes back around to the front. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine for him I promise." He nods and watches her walk to the back to where David was. He was struggling and she giggles, simply touching the chain and watching it fall to the ground with a clank. He quickly gets up and hugs her tightly.

"Dante, he's got a…"

"I know David, I've been watching." She takes him by the hand and leads to the front of Draco. Glancing at Aislinn she gives a sad smile. "Will you not join us my queen, knowing your fate?" Aislinn nods and smiles sadly. She takes a ring off and cell and hands it to her.

"I cannot, this must end here." Aislinn tells her. Nodding Macy turns around and nods to David. "Let's go, the others are waiting." Macy's eyes nearly tearing up when she gazes up at dragon. "Draco I cannot untie you…farewell." She said before rushing them off into the darkness of the corridors. Moments later came the blood curdling scream of Aislinn and the deafening roar of Draco.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bowen's Fight and Macy's plan

I don't own Dragonheart, just my characters

Kara had led the others into the underground workings of the castle she had so desperately fled many months before. An unsettling feeling wanted to cover her body with a chill, but she shook it off and finally found the stone button that Aislinn had pressed to get into Einon's bedroom.

"It's this way." She said pressing it. The stone slid aside to reveal a stone staircase and lightning at the very top of it. Bowen saw fear for a moment in her eyes and places a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take it from here." He told her, taking his sword out. Nodding, she follows him up the stairs and into the room to find Einon lying there nonchalantly on his bed. A shiver came down her spine, recalling her encounter with him.

"Bowen I was expecting you here, but with my wife to be as well, and a priest to marry us?" He said with a bit of humor. It ran through Bowen's mind what was said months before about his marriage with both Macy and Kara. Instinctively, he steps in front of her, sword pointed towards the young king.

"…To bury you." He retorts. Einon rises up from the bed, cruel humor showing in his eyes.

"To bury one of us…" He retorts back. He suddenly springs up and starts to clash with the knight. Kara and Brother Gilbert quickly get out of the way. They knew Bowen could handle Einon and would only get in the way and hurry to find Draco. For Bowen the fight was personal, all those years of teaching him the ways of the old code. All he told him of being a better king, to rule with chivalry towards his subjects had all ran out of the boy like the blood of those he had slain in his young kinghood. For Einon, the fight was nothing more than an inconvenience. He now understood what had happened those long twelve years ago, when he was brought before that great beast and given back life. The power he now held was greater than any mortal could even hope to bear. He had no more use for his mother, she was gone now. The only thing that was now standing in his way of marrying was his old mentor. They kept whacking at each other until he had Bowen pinned to the ground, the stone slab slowly closing in on his head. Bowen saw this and quickly kicked Einon in the butt, making him fall down the stair case and quickly follows suit before the stone sealed the passageway.

David's mind was buzzing with questions for Macy to answer. His heart was twisting with happiness and fear of this Macy actually being another fake. Her grip around his hand became tighter as she stops him just short of coming into another corridor.

"I know what you're thinking David and I can assure you that I am no copy. I am as real as you are at the moment." She said not looking back.

"How can I be sure? With all that has happened you could be leading me to my death." He snaps. This time she turns around and glances at him. He could see the mischief burning in her eyes as well as the hurt.

"I can prove it, remember September 18, 2010. When you danced…" He stops her and sighs.

"You're real all right, but where are we going?" He asks.

"We're going to Dante's lab to see what we can do about this device." She said suddenly pulling him down the hallway until they got to the room door. Once more she simply touches the door and it opens gently and closes behind them. She locks it and stares at some of the things that hung from the ceiling. David looked around too, wondering where this so called machine was.

"I don't understand, he said he was building a machine to spread it out. Shouldn't there be like a huge metal thing in the middle of the room?" David said baffled. Macy glances at the tools and notes on the table. Her eyes widening in anger as her eyes passed each word.

"Uncle Roger, it's time for you come out." She hisses. David turns around and suddenly sees blue sparks come from the corner of the room and Uncle Roger suddenly appears, only he didn't look like his usual white haired somewhat bent over man he use to. He looked longer a lot younger, at least about thirty, his black hair pulled back in slick ponytail. The only way he would have known it was him, was the fact that he was still smoking that old pipe like always. He eyes them, smiling proudly. David felt a bit left out. Macy had changed her appearance and now so did Uncle Roger.

"I'm glad you finally called me Macy, I was wondering when you would." He said in a deep voice, thick with Scottish accent. She nods showing him the notes.

"He's done it. I didn't think the fool would actually go through with it." She snarls. He nods glancing at the notes and then her.

"He was always an eager man, ready to throw even common sense to the wind." He snarls.

"Could you guys please tell me what's going on?" David said confused. Uncle Roger began to do what Uncle Roger did best, stream out a lot of words that flew out of one ear and out the other. Macy notices this and stops him from saying anymore.

"I can put it in better detail, but right now David you and I are the key to stopping his madness." She tells him.

"How, the man's insane just like Einon." He said in disbelief.

"We have a vessel that can combat Dante, this being Macy's newer body." Uncle Roger said. "What we need from you is your data in order to counter the virus and set things back on him."

"David you have to trust us on this one, we need your help more than you can ever know." Macy said placing a hand on his shoulder. He saw the urgency in her eyes and nods.

"Tell me what we have to do."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dante's Plot and Draco's Ascent

I don't own Dragonheart, just my characters

The fight with Einon had led outside they were high above the lower half of the castle the two were still clashing. Bowen's sword had been knocked out of his hand and was now replaced with an axe. He swings hard at the king, but misses and buries the blade into a wooden contraction. Einon sees his opportunity to kill off the final thing from his past, taking his sword playfully into his hands.

"And lo, I am immortal." He said before taking a swing at Bowen. By shear chance and luck the contraption moved sending both Bowen and the blade out on the ledge. Einon suddenly wavers, knowing he had stepped too far out and with a shout plummets to the ground below and crashes through the ceiling. Bowen was grateful that part of his ordeal was over, but now came the other: the axe was starting to give under his weight. The wooden object suddenly cracks and splinters, sending both Bowen and his weapon plummeting as well. In a quick motion he grabs a rope that was left from the castle being constructed and slides the rest of the down and sending a basket of rocks up. When his feet touch the ground, he quickly found himself fighting a dragon slayer, letting the rope go he smacks the man with the wooden end of the axe, causing him to become confused until he was knocked out by basket of rocks. Suddenly he sees another one with an arrow pointed at him. He yells out something in a foreign language, ready to fire until Draco sent a fireball his way, setting him on fire and sending him plummeting down to the ground below. Relieved, Bowen hurries to the bound dragon, which was now struggling to get the chains off. Bowen hurries and gets the chains off of Draco horns.

"It's you Bowen; it's you who has to do it." Draco said.

"What are you talking about?" Bowen grunts lifting the other chains.

"Through the heart we share each other pains and power. For Einon to die I must die." He thrusts his arm towards him, breaking the chain that bound it with ease.

"Einon is dead." Bowen tells him. He saw him fall to the ground and crash straight through the ceiling of the underground passageway. No mortal could have survived that and Bowen knew this was so. Draco raises his head shaking it quickly.

"He lives!" Bowen gazes at his friend with a glance.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you hear it, the castle has been stormed. Alive or dead, Einon has been beaten we've won."

"You will never win until Einon's evil is destroyed and to do that you must _**destroy**_ me!" Draco's voice cracked a little at the words he was saying. Bowen knew he was being brave and that fear did grip him like any other. Though the thought of killing Draco in the past would have satisfied him, he could no longer hold those desires much less a blade towards him. He turns away and sighs.

"I can't…" He said throwing the axe down. Draco could understand his friend's reluctance, but time was against them.

"Once you swore you're your sword and services were mine. To ask what I need of you, to call what I would of you. I hold you to your vow knight!" Draco's head snakes around when he hears footsteps. "He's coming, coming to stop. Strike before it's too late." But it wasn't Einon instead it was Kara with Roger and David. She stayed on the stairs staring down at the dragon and knight, while David and Roger headed over a little closer to the area Bowen and Draco were in. The two look to them, wondering what could be up.

"Bravo I must admit it's harder to get rid of you two than it was getting rid of Macy." Dante's voice rang out clearly for everyone to here in the area. "But you are too little too late to try and stop me. The world you know is about to be nothing more than a memory."He comes out of a dark doorway with that same smile he wore, hair fluttering a little by the light breeze. David saw the changes in Dante as well. He looked more muscular than he originally did when they first saw him. Not only that but he had a lot of bandages surrounding his body like a half wrapped mummy with a major attitude.

"It's not too late to stop your insanity. Once you unleash that you cannot possibly expect to be able to control it." Roger said. Dante gave an even crueler smile and laughs at them.

"I can control it quite well doctor. Only weak fools like, yourself run away power such as this. To think you could have had this ability to make the world bow before you and yet you through it all away out of fear." Dante snaps.

"I taught you everything to help mankind, but you still believe the world can be owned only by one such as yourself. I may have failed to get you to understand what I meant, but I cannot allow you go through with this."Roger creates a strange mix of a gun and axe and goes after Dante, his new body giving him much needed energy to face him. David creates his own and joins in the fight. They were almost in mid air for quite some time. David using what he knew from Bowen and Uncle Roger simply fighting him with everything he had. Both seemed to have no effect on the mad man and were sent crashing to the ground with a swing of Dante's wrist. Their bodies created craters in the floor, but they shook it off and started at it again.

"Fools do you believe that you can defeat me?" He said amused. They came at him again and this time they were pinned down with some sort of blast from his hand. They couldn't budge and had to hear him rant. "Nothing can stop me fools." He declares until a fireball shot him in the back. He yells in anguish and looks to see Macy there, her right arm now appearing to have transformed into a miniaturized cannon. She wasn't smiling and steps forward towards the now growling man.

"Those new addictions slow you down more than they help and they melt a lot quicker if you get hit." She said coldly. Dante gets up and sends a blast towards her, which she simply dodges and fires her own cannon again. His right arm was suddenly burned off by one of her blasts and he once more bends to the ground yelling in pain. Thinking this was her chance she quickly changes her cannon to a sword with lights streaming from it and charges for him. But he was waiting and shot her with a blast sending her into the wall. He rises once again and stares at the people with a wild look.

"You fools will be the first I destroy once I active." He said looking to each of them, especially Macy. "And I shall make sure your death is permanent." He suddenly lifts up from the ground levitating to newer heights. The bandages were now coming off revealing his new body, metallic and lighting up brightly, all nearly blinded by the sight of him. Kara and the others were so distracted by the scene they didn't notice Einon had snuck up behind her and was now pressing a dagger very close to her throat. Bowen and Draco finally tear their eyes away from Dante to see them. Bowen was about to come forward, when Einon brought the dagger closer to her throat.

"Move and she dies." He said nearly out of breath. Draco gets an idea and lifts his free paw up and bites it. Einon feels the pain and yelps, releasing Kara and the dagger to tend to the injury. Dante was somewhat distracted by this and laughs.

"Soon Einon, you won't have to worry about them or yourself anymore." The light had gotten brighter as Bowen picks up the axe. David was focused on Dante, even if Einon dies, they would be stuck with Dante for only a short while.

'We can't lose this battle!' He thought struggling against the bindings. He could hear Dante's body humming as he was about to launch the most destructive thing upon the world.

"David…" Macy's voice calls out to him. Gazing into her eyes he knew what she was thinking and smiles.

"Hey Megatron, I bet that power of yours is only weaker because you've got us bound!" He yells. Dante looks down at him and makes the bindings tighter.

"You know nothing of my power child!" He yells glowing at full max. He turns his back to David and begins to punch data into his arm. Thinking nothing could stop him until a shock ran through his body. He gazes back to see David's watch glowing with a string extending from it to his ankle, he was stunned for a few moments before shaking it off. For Bowen and others the situation was different, they saw the tyrant gunning for him. He looks back and sees Draco pulling up a scale on his chest, revealing a scar glowing. He knew what he asked, and between hearing Dante's laugh, Einon coming his way with a dagger and Draco waiting for him to make a decision, he made up his mind. At the same time he threw the axe at Draco's exposed heart, Macy had gotten her right arm up just enough to point at Dante. With David distracting him she fires a harpoon like barb straight threw him. Dante felt his whole body short circuit.

"No, this can't be happening!" He watches at his body now being destroyed as the virus was beginning to eat away at what remained of his flesh. He yells out screaming and collides to the ground with a heavy thud and dispersing into nothing but data. Macy and the others quickly get up feeling their bindings vanish. She waves her hand causing the dispersing data to come into a large ball like sphere

"Never again Dante...you lose." She growls and destroys it. David suddenly saw the anger that had been there vanish and be replaced by sadness. He always knew what was going on and follows them over to the now dying dragon. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she gazes up at him. Bowen gave a silent "No…" of disbelief as Draco looks to all of them for the last time. His loud heartbeat's slowing and finally stopping as he set his head down to the stone floor and closes his eyes forever. All of them crowd around his body, David holding Macy in his arms as she cried. Bowen circling to the front of his now dead friend as the rebels came storming in. Their war cry now silenced by the scene before them.

"What do we now Draco? Where do we turn?" He asks somewhat hoping his friend would somehow answer him. Suddenly, Draco's body turns into a golden dust. The chains drop as they fell through it. Suddenly it surrounded Bowen and Macy. She felt Draco's now invisible talon wipe a tear away making her smile a little. His voice tells her something that warms her heart and saddens it. Bowen felt his face be touched by Draco as well, his voice now clear as day.

"To the stars Bowen… to the stars…" was the answer. Suddenly the mist lifts away from them and slowly begins to ascend to the heavens. They all watch in amazement as the stars of the sky dragon began to wrap around the golden sphere of Draco's spirit. Anticipation was noticeable in Macy and Bowen's eyes as they suddenly see them explode and then settle back into their original positions. A sudden golden twinkle flashes from the head of the dragon and they smile. Draco had made it home.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Homeward bound

I don't Dragonheart, just my characters

In the year after Draco's sacrifice, the people crowned Bowen and Kara king and queen of their lands. It was a golden age for them and all rejoiced. As for Macy, David and Uncle Roger they had decided to stay for a little while longer, at the request of King Bowen and Queen Kara. Macy helped Brother Gilbert with his poetry, writings and monastery, while telling him something's that Draco had mentioned about the ways of the dragon. David was helping out with knightly duties and had grown into a fine man. Much buffer than his scrawny self, his goatee and now flowing hair made him wanted by many of the maidens in the land. Uncle Roger went on trips around the movie, even going to Scotland, his ancestor's home land for a while before coming back to the castle. On the night of anniversary of Draco's death, Bowen and the others had a big feast and paid tribute to the dragon that had changed their lives. Macy was making headway with all the men who were there. All were mystified by her looks, especially her eyes. Uncle Roger was pretty much getting hit on by every girl as well, making the situation quite hysterical. Macy excuses herself and went to the balcony to see the stars. The wind blew her midnight colored gown and hair around gently. She didn't mind the wind at all, her mind was on Draco.

"I'm glad you made it home at last." She said with a dreamy sigh. His star twinkled brightly as if he had heard her. She turns around when she hears footsteps and sees David and Uncle Roger there, each wearing red tunics over black slacks. "A beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yes, the stars do shine brightly tonight." Uncle Roger said with a sigh. "I know you miss him lassie, but he's in a better place now."

"He's where he belongs." David said hugging her and watching the star gleam brightly to them.

"He is where he belongs, but it's time for us to return to our world." She said smiling. David looks to her in curiosity.

"Why would you want to leave, don't you love it here?" He asks.

"Yes more than anything in the world. But we don't belong here and you saw what happens when our worlds collided. I couldn't bear it if something terrible were to happen once again if someone else like Dante found Uncle Roger's invention and used it like he did." She said. "We have to make sure nothing like this repeats itself." Her eyes dart to the constellation again and then to David's face. She smiles and kisses him passionately making him shutter in bliss. "That's for kissing me before I died." Uncle Roger just laughs and so does Bowen when they see him, Kara and Brother Gilbert standing there, watching them.

"Will you not join us once more?" Kara asks. Macy nods and leads them all back to the party. All enjoying each other's company and listening to the music, until they see Bowen stand up for a minute and suddenly lifts a glass for a toast. They all listen to him with tentative ears.

"Tonight is a special night for me and many of you. It was this night a very close friend gave his life in order for us to live. His sacrifice and the selfishness of these three that stand before me show that goodness is still in the heart of our people. I thank you all." They clap after his speech and settle down suddenly staring to Macy.

"What do you wish me to do, your highness?" She asks.

"Draco told me during your absence, that your voice was that of an angel. Sing for us Macy and just call me Bowen." He smiles to her and she smiles back. Nodding she walks to the middle of the room, staring to all of them before her voice came out. All were in awe, paying close attention to her choice of song. It was very special to her now, because it was the very first song she did for Draco, Prayer. As she sung the room's atmosphere began to change into bliss. None could deny the beauty of it. Nor hers as she begun to glow like a star herself. When she finished her song she bows towards Bowen and the others who were staring at her in shock.

"Bowen, Kara, Brother Gilbert I truly have enjoyed my time in this world with you. Never in my life could I have imagined such wonder and beauty to come from all that we been through." She said. David and Uncle Roger began to glow as well and walk towards her.

"Are you leaving us as well?" Brother Gilbert asks.

"Yes, though we would love to stay our job is now done." Uncle Roger said.

"We won't forget you guys, you can count on it." David said smiling as well.

"Never forget what you have seen. We shall be watching you like before and know that we will someday return. Good bye Bowen, Kara and you as well Brother Gilbert and good bye kind people." Macy said. They all watch as their bodies began to float for a few minutes before at last turning into data bits and floating away into the starry sky above.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Explanations

I don't own Dragonheart, just my characters

"Hey David," Macy asks sitting with him on her roof top. The stars were shinning just as brightly as in the movie making her feel warm all over. He comes closer and hugs her tightly staring up at the constellation Draco. "Do you think if dragons were spared, then perhaps he would be one of them?" He thinks about this before answering.

"He might have, it would be rather fun to have them around, but now we just have our memories of him."

"True," She said still smiling. It had been weeks since they had exited the movie. All of them told their tale to the head bosses of Uncle Roger's lab and they were quickly given clearance of the situation and a secret hero's welcome back for stopping the situation. David and Macy were able to get everyone to believe they were in England for the time to help out with an important project to work with the people. Each finally coming into realization of their love for each other, they became nearly inseparable. He couldn't help but keep glancing at her. Even after they had left the movie, they all looked the same as they did when they 'fixed' themselves there. Her markings still glowing as brightly as when they battled Dante and her strange mix of green and silver for eye color made him mystified of her even more than in the movie.

"I was wondering about Dante's plan and what I had to do with it." She gazes to him and lies down, crossing her legs as the khaki shorts ran up a little.

"Dante had gotten more out of me than I originally thought. When he 'killed' me the first time, I had originally planned to just rebuild myself with the data Uncle Roger had stored in me, even though I had stashed it away. That dagger was actually created to take data and make impossible for others to use it. Hints why I couldn't get my original body back. Since he couldn't extract the files Uncle Roger had, he decided to rebuild my body and program it to follow his orders and be the vessel to carry and distribute the virus. But he also decided to upgrade himself like how my arm is, only turning the majority of his body into a vessel."

"What of me then?"

"Your body had a glitch in it that didn't allow the virus to destroy you like it did me. In fact it reversed the process, making the virus turn on itself."

"But why did it destroy him?" She smiles mischievously and laughs.

"Uncle Roger and I did a little resorting with his old files so that the virus would turn on him and destroy itself after finishing him off." He gazes to her amazed.

"I never knew you were so smart."

"Well I am related to one of the world's smartest and wackiest scientist." They suddenly hear a boom that rocks the house and sigh. "Let's go get him." She laughs getting up. David was the first to go in the house. Macy follows him to the door and looks up once more and smiles at the constellation. "See you around Draco and thanks for everything and I won't forget my promise of returning." The wind suddenly blows gently and a familiar warm feeling surrounds her body.

"Thank you Macy." said Draco's voice as the northern star twinkles brightly in the night sky.

The End

Hope you liked


End file.
